La sangre no lo es todo III: Ministro de Magia
by Bluemoon250
Summary: Tras dos años de tranquilidad y felicidad, Draco y Hermione se enfrentan a momentos y decisiones difíciles.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Como y cuando se convirtió en una persona tan popular y respetada por la comunidad mágica, como para que le ofrecieran el puesto de Ministro de Magia, era todo un misterio para Draco.

Era cierto que, desde hacía ocho años -cuando salió de Hogwarts-, se había dedicado a actuar de una forma muy distinta a cómo lo había echo hasta entonces. Se había ocupado de sus negocios, contratado a su elfina domestica de una forma legal -pagandole un sueldo y dándole vacaciones-, se había casado, y diversas cosas más, todas ellas siempre intentando pasar desapercibido, sin llamar la atención. Pero nunca pensó, que a sus veinticinco años le propusieran ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia; es más ni siquiera se lo planteó jamás.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Hermione y los niños estaban en el salón preparando los adornos que pondrían en el árbol ese fin de semana. Se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta mirándolos. No se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa. Sonrió ante la imagen de Cissy ayudando a su hermano pequeño a pintar un árbol en un papel, y no pudo reprimir una extensa sonrisa. Se sentía tan feliz con su vida, que muchas preguntas se le acumulaban en la cabeza.

¿Podría cambiar sus negocios por el Ministerio? ¿Lo quería de verdad? ¿En serio sería un sueño ser Ministro? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Hermione? Y él ¿Podría sacrificar una parte de su tiempo a costa de no ver a sus hijos y su mujer tanto como ahora, para dedicarlo al Ministerio?

Sintió un escalofrío ante aquella idea. No era tan feliz como en los momentos que pasaba con su familia. No quiso pensar en eso, en ese momento. Hablaría con Hermione antes de dormir y ya tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en aquello.

_**Aquí os dejo el prefacio de la tercera parte de mi fic. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón, a todos los que leéis mi fic y dejáis comentarios, que os toméis el tiempo de hacerlo. Os estoy muy, muy agradecida, de verdad. **_

_**También me gustaría disculparme por no haber respondido a los mensajes de los que estáis registrados en ff., pero estuve unos días sin entrar la página y perdí la cuenta de los que había contestado y los que no. Espero que me disculpéis por ello; sabed que me encanta recibir vuestros comentarios y contestarlos (a los que puedo contestar), y que os estoy muy agradecida por el tiempo que os tomáis para comentar.**_

_**Muchos, besos y abrazos para todos. Y muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic.**_


	2. De parto

**DE PARTO**

Eran las seis en punto cuando Draco llegó de trabajar. Aquel invierno estaba siendo espantosamente frío, la nieve lo cubría todo hasta casi un metro de altura, por lo que Draco se apareció directamente en la cocina de su casa.

-¡Uff! Siento haberme aparecido así, cariño. Pero no me apetecía nada aparecerme en la entrada de la casa con la que está cayendo -se disculpó Draco con Hermione, que estaba sentada en una silla dando de comer a Cissy, y antes de darle un cariñoso beso-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Hola, cielo. No te preocupes por aparecerte así, cuando nazca tu hijo de repente debido al susto, ya te disculparás -bromeó Hermione alzando la cabeza hacia su marido-. Estoy bien. Aunque bastante molesta...

-Hum. Bueno, supongo que será normal. Saliste de cuentas hace dos días ¿no? -preguntó Draco contando con los dedos pensativo, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Hermione, como siempre hacía.

-Tres -lo corrigió ella.

-¿Tres? ¿En serio? -preguntó Draco poniéndose un poco pálido.

-Tranquilo, mi amor. Creo que todavía no viene -lo tranquilizó Hermione, dando otra cucharada de puré a Cissy-. Aunque debemos estar preparados, por supuesto.

-Sí, claro. Angus, ¿tenemos suficientes polvos flu? -preguntó algo nervioso a su nuevo elfo doméstico.

-Si, amo. Tenemos más que de sobra -contestó con paciencia el elfo, que ya no sabía ni cuantas veces le había preguntado aquello su amo en los últimos días-. No se preocupe.

-Está bien. Pinky, ¿tienes preparadas las monedas para avisar a Luna en cuanto Hermione se ponga de parto?

-Si, amo. Tranquilo, las llevo encima todo el tiempo. También las de sus padres -contestó la elfina entre risas y sacando las tres monedas de su bolsillo del delantal. Conocía demasiado bien a su amo, como para saber cuando adelantarse a sus preguntas y tranquilizarlo.

-Bien. Muy bien -dijo Draco con cara de alivio.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, inevitable.

-Tranquilo, mi amor. Parece que fueras tú el que va a parir... -se burló Hermione, limpiando a Cissy con la servilleta-. Anda, coge a Cissy y sube a cambiarla, mientras Angus y Pinky preparan la mesa para cenar. Enseguida subiré yo.

Draco subió a Cissy a la habitación y le puso su pijama, todo esto pensando en si todo estaría preparado para el momento del parto. No estaba seguro, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que lo revisara todo antes de ir a dormir, por si acaso.

-Papi, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Cissy cogiendo la cara de su padre entre sus manitas.

-¿Eh? -contestó de forma confusa Draco, pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos-. Hum. Nada, pequeña. Es solo que papá está un poquito... nervioso.

-¿Por el hermanito? -preguntó Cissy con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

Draco sonrió. Cada día le sorprendía más su hija. Era tan inteligente, que parecía mentira que no fuera hija biológica de Hermione. Aunque su madre, no es que fuera tonta. Aún así...

-Si, cariño. Por cierto, hablando de eso -le dijo Draco a su hija sentándola en sus rodillas-. Cuando mamá y papá tengan que irse al hospital, llegado el momento de que tu hermanito nazca, los abuelitos vendrán a cuidarte. Me tienes que prometer que te vas a portar bien, mientras estemos fuera, ¿de a cuerdo, cariño?

-Si, papi. Me portaré bien -contestó Cissy muy seria-. Pero, ¿no puedo ir con vosotros?

-Cuando tu hermano nazca, papi vendrá por ti y te llevaré con mamá, ¿vale? Pero hasta que eso pase, será mejor que te quedes con los abuelos.

Cissy hizo un mohín, pero no protestó más, al ver que su padre se ponía serio.

-Vale -aceptó finalmente.

-Bien. Y ahora, a dormir, mi vida -dijo Draco, cogiendo en brazos a Cissy y metiendola en la cama.

-Bueno, ¿ya está mi princesa en la camita? -preguntó Hermione poniéndose una mano en los riñones con molestia, e intentando parecer más animada de lo que estaba en realidad pues cada vez se sentía más molesta.

-Si, mami -casi gritó emocionada Cissy, alzando los brazos para que Hermione la diera el beso de buenas noches.

-Muy bien, cielo. Dame un beso grande y un abrazo -dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama y acogiendo a Cissy en sus brazos como hacía cada noche.

-Te quiero, mami -dijo de pronto Cissy. Después se abrazó a la tripa de su madre y susurró algo que ni Hermione ni Draco entendieron, pero después pudieron entender algo así como:

-Nos vemos pronto, hermanito.

Draco y Hermione la miraron sorprendidos, cuando la niña se tumbó y se tapó hasta que solo se veían los enormes y alegres ojos grises.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la niña dándose la vuelta y extendiendo los brazos hacia su padre, para que este la abrazara y la diera el beso correspondiente-. Es verdad, nos veremos pronto.

-Claro que sí, cielo. Muy pronto os veréis -concedió Draco abrazando a su hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla, cuando pudo reaccionar.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto ni cuando bajaban las escaleras hacia la cocina, ni mientras cenaban. Aunque, ambos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos con aquella forma de actuar de Cissy, algo que les dio en qué pensar.

Más tarde, mientras Hermione estaba en el baño preparándose para dormir, Draco revisaba la lista que se había echo, hacía dos noches, mientras repasaba todo lo que tenía delante.

-Maleta... lista -tachó la maleta, una vez más, de la lista, mientras hablaba para sí en susurros-. Capas... listas -tachó las capas de viaje de la lista-. Varitas... listas -tachó las varitas-. Polvos flú... listos, según Angus, aunque quizá deba bajar a ver si hay suficientes... -dijo dubitativo, antes de decidir que su elfo no tenía motivo para engañarlo y tachar los polvos de la lista-. Monedas... listas.

-¿Se puede saber qué murmuras, Draco? -preguntó Hermione cuando salió del baño, poniéndose con los brazos en jarras. Se sospechaba lo de la lista pues llevaba dos días volviéndola loca con todo aquello.

-Hum. Nada, cielo... solo... solo estoy...

-¿Repasando la dichosa lista? -terminó por él Hermione, molesta.

Draco no dijo nada en unos segundos, se limitó a sonreír de aquella forma pícara que sabía que tanto le gustaba a Hermione, con la esperanza de que no lo regañase mucho.

-Ay, Draco. Me vas a volver loca. ¡Deja ya la maldita lista y métete en la cama de una vez! Estoy cansada -se quejó Hermione, metiéndose en la cama con cierta dificultad.

-Pero cielo, yo solo quiero que esté todo listo, para cuando... -se disculpó Draco metiéndose en la cama también, aunque no pudo terminar puesto que Hermione lo interrumpió algo irritada.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy. Las cosas llevan listas días. De verdad, quiero dormir -dijo antes de apagar las luces y tumbarse de lado para estar más cómoda.

Draco se quedó unos minutos helado, sentado en la cama. Era evidente que estaba bastante irritada e incluso, Draco pensó que bastante nerviosa. Salvo en una pelea bastante fuerte que tuvieron hacía ya tiempo, Hermione no le había llamado por su nombre completo nunca.

-¡Quieres acostarte de una vez y dormirte ya, Malfoy! -le espetó irritada, sacando a Draco de su sorpresa.

-Si, cariño -dijo Draco obediente, antes de tumbarse y quedarse dormido, casi enseguida, debido al cansancio. Había sido un día largo.

-¡Draco! -gritó de pronto Hermione, asustada.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado y casi se cae de la cama. Miró el despertador y eran las tres de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó atontado.

-¡Creo que ya viene, Draco! -dijo, asustada, mientras respiraba profundamente, tal y como la habían enseñado.

-¿Quién viene, Hermione? -preguntó todavía medio dormido Draco, e irracionalmente.

-¿Quién va a ser, idiota? ¡Tu hijo! -le contestó Hermione irritada. No estaba para tonterías, en aquel momento.

-¿Mi...? ¡Ya viene! ¡Hermione, ya viene! -exclamó atolondrado Draco, mientras se ponía la ropa encima del pijama y cogía la maleta, las capas y las varitas y se dirigía a la puerta, todo nervioso.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, necio?! ¡Ay! -se quejó Hermione, levantándose como podía de la cama, al tiempo que sentía una nueva contracción-. ¡¿Se puede saber a donde vas, sin mí?! ¡¿Estás idiota, o qué?!

-¡OH! Lo siento, cariño. Tienes razón -se disculpó Draco dejando todo en el suelo y apresurándose a ayudar a Hermione-. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Pues claro que me duele, idiota! ¡Estoy de parto! Pero tranquilo. No son muy seguidas... aún -volvió a espetar nerviosa y asustada, Hermione, además de algo irritada por la conducta de su marido-. Ve a avisar a Pinky y Angus y que avisen a Luna y tus padres, antes de irnos. Yo voy a ponerme la capa.

-Si, cielo. Enseguida. No te vayas a mover de aquí hasta que no vuelva, ¿vale? -contestó un Draco cada vez más nervioso.

-Si. Si, tranquilo. No me moveré -dijo sarcásticamente Hermione, habiéndole un gesto apremiante a Draco, con la mano-. ¿A dónde iba a ir en mi estado? -murmuró Hermione por lo bajo, mientras se ponía la capa que le había alcanzado Draco, sentada en el banco de delante de la cama.

-Bien, Hermione, ya está todo. Mis padres llegarán en un momento y Luna ya está preparada -informó Draco minutos más tarde, de regreso en la habitación-. ¿Puedes andar o utilizamos esta chimenea?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su marido, antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Pero es que estás loco o qué? -le preguntó furiosa-. Te he dicho mil veces, que no pienso utilizar los malditos polvos flú. ¿quieres matar a tu hijo o qué?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, maldita sea -casi gritó Hermione, que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico-. Agarramé y nos apareceremos en el puñetero hospital, Draco -le ordenó, volviendo a sentir otra contracción.

-Pero, cariño...

-¡Hazme el favor de dejar de protestar y vamonos de una maldita vez al maldito hospital! -dijo con algo de histeria Hermione.

-Si... si, mi vida. Agárrate fuerte a mí.

Hermione se puso en pie, con la ayuda de Draco y se agarró fuerte a éste, mientras él giraba y se desaparecían, llegando minutos más tarde a San Mungo.


	3. Lucius Henry Malfoy

**LUCIUS HENRY MALFOY**

No sabía con exactitud si sus nervios se debían exclusivamente a la emoción por el nacimiento de su hijo, o si también era en parte por los recuerdos que se habían despertado en él cuando entraron en aquella habitación y mientras veía como preparaban a Hermione para el parto. El caso es que Draco estaba desquiciado.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Hermione se pusiera de parto, y todavía nada. Draco sintió que se mareaba de los nervios, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá que había en la habitación de Hermione.

La habitación le era familiar a Draco. Era una habitación privada de San Mungo, en la planta de maternidad. Era similar a la que, dos años y algunos meses antes, su primera esposa había dado a luz a su hija Narcisa, y en la que una hora después había muerto, salvo por el color de las paredes y las cortinas.

La habitación no se parecía mucho a una habitación de hospital, salvo por la cama. Las paredes eran de color rosa asalmonado y las cortinas blancas, con encajes en la parte baja, le daban un aspecto muy cálido a la habitación. También había un sofá de tres plazas, una cómoda y una pequeña cuna, en donde pondrían al pequeño en cuanto le arreglaran. Draco sintió una pizca de pánico al recordar a su primera mujer, desangrándose y abrazando a Cissy con su último aliento, mientras les decía a ambos que los amaría siempre y pidiéndole que cuidara bien de la pequeña. No quería ni pensar que aquello se repitiera. El pánico aumentó ante ese pensamiento, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para desechar aquel horrible pensamiento.

-¿Draco, me estás escuchando? ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó un tanto preocupada Luna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, Luna. Estaba distraído, ¿qué me decías? -preguntó Draco con la voz más baja de lo normal y un tanto cansada.

-Te preguntaba si te quedarás durante el parto -repitió Luna con una sonrisa de paciencia, sin imaginar los recuerdos que el chico estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos.

-Hum... No creo que sea buena idea -contestó Draco de forma aprensiva-. No lo pasé muy bien cuando nació Cissy -terminó intentando desviar el tema de la muerte de su primera esposa. Aunque, era cierto que se había desmayado al ver salir a su hija del vientre de su esposa.

-¡Draco Malfoy! -gritó Hermione cogiendo a Draco, que se había levantado del sofá y se había acercado al lado de Hermione, por el cuello de la camisa, y acercándolo hacia sí-. ¡Por supuesto que te quedarás conmigo durante el parto! -siguió gritando entre dientes y jadeando, antes de proferir un grito que casi dejó sordo a Draco-. ¡Como se te ocurra salir de aquí, lo próximo que verás en la mesa de tu escritorio, serán los papeles del divorcio! ¡¿Me has entendido bien?! ¿O es que me embaracé yo sola, para que ahora me abandones?

-No, cariño -dijo Draco intentando soltar las manos de Hermione de su camisa-. No te abandonaré, de verdad. Me quedaré contigo durante el parto, lo prometo. Pero por favor, suéltame que me vas a ahogar.

-Vale, vale. Pero no me dejes, Draco. Tengo miedo -dijo Hermione, cambiando de humor por enésima vez en las últimas tres horas, y empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila, mi vida. No tengas miedo, aquí estoy -intentó tranquilizarla Draco, cogiendo una mano de Hermione y acariciándola el pelo con la otra, mientras la besaba la sudorosa frente.

-Vale. ¡Aaagh! -la contracción que sintió en ese momento, la hizo apretar con fuerza la mano de Draco, que sintió como si se le partiera por la mitad-. ¡Quiero la maldita epidural! ¡¿Porqué demonios no me ponéis la puñetera epidural?! -gritó Hermione a Luna, entre dientes.

-¿La qué? -preguntó Luna extrañada.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco, ¿dónde me has traído? No saben lo que es la epidural! -se quejó desesperada y llorosa a Draco.

-Cielo, sabes que aquí no utilizan los métodos muggles -contestó Draco intentado aparentar una calma que no sentía en absoluto.

-¡Pues deberían! ¡Tienes que hacer una petición al ministro para que incorporen los métodos muggles, mañana mismo! -casi le rogó a Draco aquello, antes de volver a gritar-. ¡Esto, es horrible, insoportable! -volvió a quejarse y a proferir otro grito, dando un nuevo apretón a Draco que lo hizo enrojecer al reprimir un grito de dolor, y ante las risas de las enfermeras y Luna.

-Si, mi amor. Lo que tú quieras -concedió entrecortadamente Draco, cuando Hermione aflojó el apretón.

Otra hora pasó antes de que Hermione diera a luz.

-¡Ya a llegado el momento, Dra. Lovegood! -anunció emocionada una de las enfermeras.

Draco, se tensó más de la cuenta, pero intentó ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo, para que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

-Bien, Hermione. Cuando te diga, empuja, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Luna poniéndose seria, mientras se sentaba frente a Hermione.

-¡Si, sí, lo que quieras. Pero sácalo ya! -espetó Hermione furiosa.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Respira hondo y... empuja -ordenó Luna con calma.

Hermione empujó y gritó apretando la mano de Draco y de la comadrona con fuerza.

-Otra vez -pidió Luna.

Otro empujón. Otro grito de Hermione y Draco pudo ver como su hijo asomaba la cabecita.

-Otra vez, Hermione. Pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Ya sale la cabeza -anunció emocionada Luna.

Hermione cogió aire y, llorando empujó otra vez. La cabeza del bebé ya estaba fuera y, los hombros no tardarían en aparecer. Draco sintió como se le iba la cabeza, y apartó la vista para evitar desmayarse... otra vez.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Lo estás haciendo genial. Falta poco. Empuja de nuevo -la animó Luna.

Hermione sentía que no podía más, pero la dolía tanto que volvió a coger aire y empujó de nuevo. Draco, por su parte, no pudo evitar volver a mirar, y esta vez no pudo evitarlo; se desmayó cayendo en al suelo, sin darse con la mesilla en la cabeza por poco, gracias a una de las enfermeras que se lo vio venir.

Tres empujones más la costó a Hermione dar a luz a su hijo.

-¡Ya está aquí, Hermione! ¡Es un niño, precioso y sano! -anunció Luna mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical, antes de entregárselo a una enfermera para que lo apañase un poco antes de ponerlo en los brazos de su madre.

Hermione ya no sentía dolor. Simplemente estaba muy cansada. Pero ansiaba tener a su hijo en brazos y estaba preocupada por Draco, que aún estaba recibiendo la atención de la enfermera inconsciente.

-Tranquila, señora Malfoy -le dijo la enfermera cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba a Draco con preocupación-. Su marido está bien. Solo se ha desmayado, es algo que suele ocurrir a menudo. ¡Los hombres son tan tiquismiquis! -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes a tu pequeño, Hermione -le dijo Luna poniendo al niño en sus brazos-. ¿Draco está bien, Amanda?

-Sí doctora. Ya parece que vuelve en sí.

Hermione no tenía palabras, mientras miraba y acunaba a su hijo. Solo podía llorar. Draco, en cambio, se sentía desorientado, mareado, le pitaban los oídos y no recordaba haberse dormido.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó la enfermera cuando Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Donde...? -de repente se interrumpió. Acababa de recordar dónde estaba y se había dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado. Todavía algo desorientado y tambaleándose un poco, se levantó de golpe y exclamó algo atontado:

-Tranquila, mi vida. Estoy bien. Tú empuja.

La reacción de Draco hizo reír tanto a Hermione como a Luna y las enfermeras.

-Te has perdido lo mejor, Draco. ¡Mira! -dijo medio riendo medio llorando de felicidad, Hermione, mostrándole al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos-. ¡Es un niño, Draco! Lo que dijo Cissy.

-¡Oh! -fue lo único que Draco pudo decir.

Cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo admiró durante unos instantes, dándole besos en las dos mejillas, la frente, la nariz y las dos manitas. Le pareció el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Tenía mucho pelo, pelo castaño y ensortijado, y estaba tan gordito que le parecía increíble que acabara de nacer.

-Lucius Henry Malfoy. Por fin estás en casa -le susurró Draco al oído antes de devolvérselo a Hermione -No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, mi vida. Os quiero tanto... -la dijo a Hermione después de besarla de la forma más tierna de que fue capaz.

Hermione estaba tan feliz que, lejos de sorprenderse por la emoción de Draco, volvió a empezar a llorar, de nuevo.

-Mi querido hijo. ¿Mira lo que hemos, Draco? -dijo Hermione todavía llorando-. Estás a salvo, mi amor. Eres querido y eres sabio.

Dos horas después, Draco daba la bienvenida a sus padres, los padres de Hermione, y para su sorpresa, a Cissy.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, mi vida? -exclamó emocionado Draco, abrazando y besando a su hija, después de saludar a sus padres y sus suegros.

-Ha empezado a patalear, llorar e incluso se ha declarado en huelga de hambre, hasta que hemos accedido a traerla -informó en un tono, un tanto severo aunque divertido, la madre de Draco.

-Si. Además tiene mucha fuerza ¿sabes? -añadió riendo Lucius- No recuerdo la última vez que tuve un moratón en la pierna debido a una patada de niño... tendrías, ¿cinco años, tal vez?

-Creo que sí -contestó Draco riendo-. No me querías comprar una escoba, si mal no recuerdo.

Todos rieron ante aquel recuerdo.

-Bueno, ¿y que tal está mi niña? -preguntó la madre de Hermione- ¿Podemos verla?

-Está muy bien, Jane. No se preocupe -contestó Draco sonriente-. Ella y el niño, están durmiendo. No nos dejan entrar hasta que no despierte Hermione.

-¿Tengo un hermanito? -preguntó emocionada Cissy.

-Si, cariño. Es un niño -afirmó Draco-. Justo como tú dijiste.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Cissy riendo y con cara de triunfo.

-Sí, cielo. Tenías razón. ¿ Haber si vas a ser vidente? -medio bromeó Draco. Aunque Hermione y él lo sospechaban realmente.

-¡Un niño! ¡Qué alegría! -exclamó entre lágrimas el padre de Hermione.

-Es fantástico, ¡enhorabuena, hijo mio! ¿Cómo le habéis llamado? -preguntó Lucius.

-Lucius Henry -informó Draco orgulloso y feliz-. Por sus dos abuelos.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras. Draco y Hermione no les habían dicho que tuvieran pensado llamarle así, y la sorpresa y la emoción se juntaron. El padre de Hermione se limpió con un pañuelo las lágrimas que se le habían vuelto a escapar, sin sentir ni pizca de vergüenza, mientras que Lucius, carraspeó un poco y se volvió de espaldas, llevándose una mano a los ojos, evidentemente para intentar ocultar las lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no lloran. Draco sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso de saber que su padre, a pesar de las apariencias, realmente había cambiado y tenía sentimientos.

-Bueno, que os parece si vamos a la cafetería. No he desayunado aún. Y entre el sueño y el hambre, estoy medio desfallecido -dijo Draco, descargando el ambiente que se había creado.

-Si, claro. Vamos -dijo la madre de Hermione.


	4. La visita del Ministro de Magia

**LA VISITA DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA**

-¿Quieres un poquito de magdalena, pequeña? -le preguntó Draco a su hija, después de dejar su café en la mesa.

-¡Si! -exclamó Cissy quitando de las manos a su padre la magdalena, y levantando las sonrisas de sus abuelos y su padre.

-Vaya, vaya. Draco Malfoy, ¿cuánto tiempo?

La fuerte y conocida voz de Zabini hizo levantar la cabeza de Draco, sus padres y suegros.

-¿Señores Malfoy? ¿Señores Granger? -saludó zabini amablemente, y éstos devolvieron el saludo del muchacho con un gesto de cabeza.

-Zabini... ¡qué sorpresa! -lo saludó de forma fría y arrastrando las palabras, Draco.

Hacía casi ocho años que no tenía contacto con ninguno de sus antiguos "amigos", y el haberse encontrado allí con Blaise Zabini no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Bueno, amigo ¿qué tal estás? ¿Qué te trae por San Mungo? -preguntó sentándose en una silla que quedaba libre, como si no le hiciera falta invitación. Algo que molestó muchísimo a Draco.

-Estoy estupendamente, gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal? -dijo sin variar el tono frío que había adquirido al verlo, y pasando por alto la pregunta sobre qué hacía allí.

-Pues muy bien, también. Gracias. Hace dos años que trabajo como ayudante del ministro de magia. Me casé hace tres años, con Pansy Parkinson, como sabrás y, bueno ya vamos por nuestro tercer hijo. Nació hace dos días, he bajado a desayunar algo - le informó entusiasmado Zabini.

-Hum. Me alegro mucho, Blaise. Enhorabuena. ¿Y qué ha sido, niño o niña? -dijo suavizando el tono al dejarse llevar un poco por el entusiasmo de su antiguo amigo.

-Pues a sido niña, es preciosa. Tienes que venir a verla, Draco -contestó Zabini muy emocionado-. Así te presentaré también a los gemelos. Son niños, los dos... unos diablillos.

-Claro. En cuanto pueda iré -concedió Draco, limpiando a Cissy con la servilleta.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Lo siento, Draco. No me había fijado -se disculpó como si hubiera cometido alguna especie de sacrilegio-. Esta señorita tan divina, debe de ser tu hija, ¿no?.

-Así es. Mira Cissy, saluda a Zabini, un amigo de papá -le costó un poco omitir lo de "antiguo", mientras presentaba a su hija.

-Hola, bonita -dijo Zabini cogiendo en brazos a Cissy, que lo miraba con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo con desconfianza-. Pero qué alta y guapa estás. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene, Draco?

-A finales de junio hará tres años -contestó con una leve sonrisa Draco.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó sorprendido devolviendo a Draco a Cissy-. Mis gemelos harán dos años, en marzo.

Durante unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Salvo los padres de Draco y Hermione, que hablaban entre ellos, para dejar a Draco que hablara con su amigo.

-Bueno. No me has dicho todavía qué haces aquí, Draco -dijo finalmente Blaise Zabini, rompiéndo el silencio.

-Hermione, ha tenido a nuestro hijo, hace un par de horas -contestó de mala gana Draco. Sabía perfectamente lo que Zabini y Pansy habían pensado de Hermione y no le apetecía nada comenzar una pelea allí mismo, con el cansancio que sentía y la gente que había allí aquella mañana.

-¡Ah, si! -exclamó Zabini- Es cierto, te casaste el año pasado con Hermione Granger, ¿no es así?

-Así es -contestó secamente Draco.

-Enhorabuena, por ambas cosas, amigo. Pero he de decirte algo -Draco se sorprendió de aquél tono de alegría de Zabini-, nos has echo perder una gran trabajadora, Draco. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero esa muchacha es increíble. Tenía revolucionado a todo el ministerio, pero de una forma positiva, no te enfades Draco -se apresuró a añadir Zabini cuando vio que Draco fruncía el ceño de manera amenazante.

-Bueno, pero la vida es así -contestó Draco intentando sonar tranquilo-. Además, yo no la obligué a dejarlo. Simplemente hablamos, y bueno, ella quería pasar más tiempo con Cissy, y al final decidió dejar su trabajo en el ministerio -explicó Draco cansinamente. No sabía porqué estaba hablando con Zabini sobre eso.

-Yo no he dicho que la obligaras, Draco. Simplemente, he echo una observación. En fin, no te molesto más, tengo que ir a desayunar y volver pronto a la habitación o Pansy me matará. Pero tenemos que quedar un día para vernos, cuando nuestras mujeres estén bien, ¿de a cuerdo? -dijo Zabini ilusionado.

-Si, claro. Cuando quieras -contestó Draco para ser cortés, aunque en su fuero interno pensaba todo lo contrario; jamás se le ocurriría juntar a Hermione con Pansy Parkinson en la misma habitación ni aunque estuviera en juego todo el oro del mundo mágico.

-Bien. Estaremos en contacto, Draco. Dale saludos de mi parte a Hermione. ¿Señores Malfoy? ¿Señores Granger? Que tengan todos un buen día -se despidió Zabini con un gesto de cabeza, antes de irse.

-¡Vaya, ese chico está eufórico! -exclamó la señora Malfoy-. ¿Qué le pasará? Nunca lo había visto tan amable. Nunca me gustó demasiado...

-Pssh. Vete a saber -coincidió Draco.

Hacía ocho años que Draco no veía a Zabini, aunque sabía que trabajaba en el ministerio y que se había casado con Pansy. Pero no había vuelto a verle; él no se había preocupado de seguir en contacto con él ni con nadie de su antigua vida (en realidad no quería volver a tener relación con ellos), y Zabini tampoco es que se hubiera herniado por ponerse en contacto con él, lo que Draco agradecía enormemente. Algo le olía mal a Draco. ¿Porqué se había acercado a él Zabini? ¿Porqué le había dicho que quería que quedaran un día los cuatro? Algo se cocía tras aquel comportamiento, estaba seguro.

Los padres de Draco y Hermione se fueron a casa a eso de las diez de la mañana, puesto que Hermione no despertaba aún, llevándose con ellos a Cissy. En cambio, Draco se quedó con Hermione y su nuevo hijo. Estaba bastante cansado, cuando entró en la habitación, así que se tumbó en el sofá que había en la habitación y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

-Tendrás tortícolis para lo que queda de semana, cariño -Draco escuchó la voz divertida de Hermione mientras se frotaba los ojos, cuando despertó.

Estaba desorientado y, en efecto, le dolía el lado derecho del cuello horrores, sin embargo, tragándose un quejido para evitar más risas de Hermione, se incorporó y giró todo su cuerpo para mirar a su esposa.

Estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba anocheciendo.

-¡Madre de Dios! -exclamó alarmado- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro y media, cielo. ¿Has dormido bien? -contestó Hermione dejando el libro en la mesita que tenía al lado.

-Hum. Si, creo que sí -contestó Draco poniéndose de pie y frotando su cuello con la mano al tiempo que lo movía ligeramente-. El sofá no es demasiado incomodo, a pesar de todo.

Hermione rió con ganas.

-Eso me pareció. Han venido nuestros padres, después de la comida, con Cissy. Harry, Ginny, los señores Weasley, y Bill y Fleur, también estuvieron aquí, poco después. Y hace un momento se han marchado tu amigo Zabini y el troll de Parkinson, su mujer -terminó de enumerar la lista de visitas, haciendo un gesto de asco cuando nombró a Zabini y Parkinson-. Al parecer, también han sido padres estos días y ya la han dado de alta. A Dios gracias que ha sido así y no tendré que encontrármela por los pasillos mientras esté aquí confinada.

Draco rió aliviado. Al parecer Hermione había vuelto a la normalidad y eso le gustaba. Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente antes de inclinarse en la cuña para admirar a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente.

-Ya a comido dos veces -le informó Hermione-. Es muy bueno, no llora a penas. Y cuando lo ha echo ni te has enterado. Bueno... que tampoco es que te hubieras despertado si hubiera comenzado la tercera guerra mundial... no te has despertado ni con las carcajadas de tu amigo Zabini...

-Lo siento, Hermione. Estaba cansado -se disculpó Draco sonriendo.

-Lo sé, mi vida. Solo te tomaba el pelo. ¡Ven, tumbate aquí! -le pidió Hermione haciéndose a un lado, para que Draco se tumbase junto a ella.

Draco sonrió y se subió a la cama, abrazándose con delicadeza a Hermione, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su mujer.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contar porqué el trol y su marido han venido a visitarme? -inquirió en voz baja Hermione, acariciando el pelo de Draco, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Le resultaba graciosa la forma en que Hermione se refería a Pansy.

-Esta mañana, cuando estaba desayunando con nuestros padres y Cissy en la cafetería, Blaise me vio y se acercó a saludarme -informó pausadamente Draco a Hermione-. Estuvimos... charlando, por así decirlo, unos minutos y después se fue. Pero no sé... creo que algo se trae entre manos... me dijo que te diera saludos de su parte y me preguntó si podíamos quedar algún día, cuando vosotras os hayáis recuperado un poco. No sé, no me huele bien.

-Hum. Ya me parecía a mí... -murmuró Hermione-. Creo que tienes razón. Hay algo raro. Zabini me dijo que habíais estado hablando y que habíais quedado para cenar este fin de semana en casa, pero que se había debido de dejar la dirección en la cafetería. Me preguntó si yo se la podía proporcionar de nuevo puesto que tú estabas dormido... me sonó extraño, pero si tu le habías invitado...

Draco levantó la cabeza lo justo para que sus miradas se encontraran. Ahora sí tenía la certeza de que algo tramaba Zabini.

-¿Le diste...? -preguntó Draco con la voz ahogada, pero se detuvo al ver su misma expresión de sospecha en la cara de su mujer-. Hum. Tendremos que buscar una buena excusa para no cenar con ellos este sábado. ¿Crees que te podrán dejar aquí hasta entonces? -la mente de Draco funcionaba a toda pastilla, cuando volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Hermione, en busca de una buena excusa para escaquearse de aquella cena.

-No lo sé, estamos a miércoles... quizá, con un poco de suerte, no me den de alta hasta el lunes... -contestó esperanzada Hermione.

Draco conocía a Hermione desde los once años, y jamás la había visto escaquearse de nada, es más, siempre andaba metiéndose en líos con Potter y Weasley, así que no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que ella también intentaba encontrar alguna excusa para zafarse de aquella extraña e incomoda cena. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su mujer, con gesto burlón y ambos se echaron a reír cuando Hermione se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-¿Qué? No soporto a ese trol de Parkinson.

-Draco, deberías irte a casa ya. Duchaté, come algo y descansa -le dijo Hermione una hora más tarde a Draco, cogiéndolo por la barbilla, después de que éste diera tal bostezo que casi se partió la mandíbula-. Yo estoy bien. Aquí estoy bien atendida. Mañana nos vemos antes de que vayas a trabajar, ¿vale?

-Está bien. Mañana nos...

-Perdón, señores Malfoy -los interrumpió de pronto una enfermera-. Tienen una visita. Se trata del Ministro de Magia -se apresuró a aclarar la muchacha, cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Draco y Hermione.

-Muy buenas noches -dijo sonriente el Ministro-. Disculpad la intromisión tan tarde, pero no me he enterado de la buena nueva hasta hace un par de horas, cuando Harry ha ido a entregarme unos documentos.

Ambos jóvenes no supieron qué decir en un primer momento. Draco estaba muy sorprendido y Hermione muy emocionada. Desde el día de su boda no había vuelto a ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia.


	5. La oferta del Ministro

**LA OFERTA DEL MINISTRO**

******-**¡Kingsley! ¡Qué estupenda sorpresa! -exclamó emocionada Hermione levantándose de la cama para abrazar al Ministro.

-Ministro... -saludó Draco después de aclararse un poco la voz.

-¿Qué tal estáis, chicos? -preguntó sonriente el ministro-. Siento molestaros tan tarde, de verdad.

-No se preocupe -contestó Draco-. Ya sabe que siempre es bienvenido entre nosotros.

-Gracias, muchacho. Te lo agradezco. ¡Oh! Éste muñequito debe ser vuestro nuevo hijo, ¿no? -preguntó el ministro inclinándose sobre la cuna en la que dormía el pequeño Lucius, y acariciando la mejilla del niño.

-Sí, señor. Él es Lucius Henry Malfoy -informó orgullosa Hermione-.

-Es una preciosidad -observó el ministro-. Enhorabuena a ambos.

-Gracias -contestaron al unísono Draco y Hermione.

-Bien. No quiero robaros mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano -dijo el ministro sentándose en el sofá, después de que Draco le ofreciera asiento y se sentara junto a él-. Sé que no es el momento, pero, es algo que necesito que sepáis ahora. Iba a ir mañana a vuestra casa, pero cuando Harry me dijo que ya habíais sido padres, decidí venir aquí.

-No te preocupes, cuéntanos, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que saber? -preguntó Hermione, desde la cama, donde estaba sentada.

-Bien, me gustaría ofreceros algo -dijo el ministro adquiriendo un tono serio-. A ambos -se apresuró a añadir al ver el desconcierto en la cara de Draco y Hermione-. Veréis, ambos sois unos magos excelentes y dos miembros de la comunidad mágica muy respetados e importantes.

"Tú, Draco, has demostrado ser un gran hombre. Tus negocios van de maravilla, eres padre de familia y, todos tus empleados y la gente que te conoce bien, te respetan y admiran por ser una magnífica persona. Eres trabajador y honesto. Dos cualidades que valoro mucho en la gente.

"Y tú, Hermione... ¿qué decirte que ya no sepas? Me pareces la mejor bruja de tu edad que he conocido. No tengo que mencionarte el gran trabajo que hiciste en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, del cual estoy muy gratamente satisfecho. Ni del último trabajo que hiciste para nosotros, introduciendo la tecnología muggle al mundo mágico. Todo un éxito, que se ha visto reforzado por el trabajo que ha echo tu marido, creando la primera cadena de Telecomunicaciones Mágicas privada. Algo sorprendente, sobre todo en aceptación de la comunidad mágica y los empleos creados.

"Por todo ello, me gustaría que trabajarais para el ministerio, de nuevo en tu caso, Hermione.

Draco y Hermione no podían creer aquello. Se quedaron sin palabras ante aquella oferta. Draco jamás imaginó trabajar en el Ministerio y Hermione no tenía intención de volver a trabajar ni en el ministerio ni en ningún sitio. Por lo menos de momento.

-Hermione, me encantaría que te encargaras del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Eres la primera en la que pensé tras saber que el actual director de este departamento, se retira debido a una enfermedad, por desgracia terminal. No se me ocurrió nadie mejor para ello. Sé que tienes el título y que posees cualidades suficientes para ello.

"En cuanto a ti, Draco. Me gustaría tenerte como mi ayudante personal, mi mano derecha. Harry no quiso oír nada sobre dejar el Departamento de Aurores, le apasiona esa profesión a ese muchacho. Así que pensé en ti, Draco, le pregunté a Potter su opinión y, a decir verdad, me sorprendió bastante que le pareciera una excelente elección. Te tiene en mucha estima, ¿sabes? Además, como ya he dicho, tu historial después de Hogwarts, es excelente. Tienes muchas cualidades que valoro mucho y, sería estupendo que formaras parte de mi equipo.

Ninguno podía articular palabra. El tono de voz del ministro les indicaba que no era ninguna broma.

-Pero... señor. ¿Blaise Zabini no ocupa el puesto que usted me ofrece? -preguntó Draco recordando la conversación que había tenido aquella mañana con su antiguo amigo.

-Así es. Pero lo voy a destinar a otro departamento, en el que estoy seguro que hará un mejor trabajo. Si os soy sincero, ese chico no tiene carácter ni aptitud para el puesto que ocupa -contestó el ministro con un gesto de disgusto-. Bueno, no tenéis que contestar ahora mismo, por supuesto. Pensadlo y mandarme una lechuza o un correo electrónico con vuestra respuesta, cuando os hayáis decidido. Aunque, espero que no tardéis mucho -añadió con una sonrisa, levantándose del sofá y colocándose su capa de viaje, al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada-. Bien, ya tengo que marcharme, no os molesto más. Pensad en mi oferta y darme una respuesta pronto, ¿si?. Por cierto, Draco, se me olvidaba. Pásate por mi despacho el lunes, por favor, me gustaría tratar contigo unos asuntos, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo antes de dar otro abrazo a Hermione y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Por supuesto, señor. Allí estaré -dijo Draco estrechándole la mano al ministro.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos a las nueve, si te parece bien -añadió-. Que te recuperes pronto, Hermione. Y enhorabuena a ambos, de nuevo -dijo antes de marcharse.

-Gracias -contestaron ambos al unísono.

Para suerte de la pareja, aunque Hermione fue dada de alta el viernes por la tarde, pudieron cancelar la cena con los Zabini, gracias a la habilidad de la madre de Draco que había notado el malestar de ambos cuando les mencionaron lo de aquella cena. Ésta les había dicho que Lucius y ella irían a ayudarles unos días, hasta que Hermione estuviera recuperada del todo, con lo que pudieron escribirles diciéndoles que sus padres se quedarían unos días en su casa y que les resultaba imposible acudir a la cena. Aunque, para no ser descorteses, les habían dicho que les avisarían cuando pudieran quedar.

-Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer? -preguntó el señor Malfoy, cuando Hermione y Draco les contaron que el ministro les había ofrecido trabajar para el ministerio, el sábado durante la cena.

-Pues... no sé, la verdad -contestó Draco tomando un trozo de tarta-. No me va nada mal con mis negocios, tendría que organizarlo bien, para que sigan así de bien, sin mi, y la verdad, es algo que no deseo hacer. La última vez que me ausenté, casi se me viene abajo el negocio... -confesó Draco preocupado.

-Bueno, tu viejo no está tan viejo como para jubilarse aún. Yo podría ocuparme de ellos. Todavía llevo mis negocios, aunque te haya echo participe activo de ellos, por si no lo recuerdas. Además, tú estarías puntualmente informado de todo, cada semana o mes, como prefieras. Trabajar como mano derecha del ministro es un trabajo que te podría llevar muy lejos, hijo -le dijo Lucius, a su hijo con cierto tono sospechoso a oídos de Draco, que sabía cuánto le gustaba el poder a su padre, y cuánto había soñado con que él, Draco, obtuviera un cargo alto en el ministerio.

-No empieces, padre -le avisó Draco un tanto molesto por el tono de su padre-. Sabes que no es poder lo que ansío.

-Lo sé, hijo. No quise decir eso -replicó Lucius Malfoy, fingiendo haberse ofendido-. Pero, ahora que eres padre deberías comprenderme. Todos los padres queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, y que éstos lleguen a lo más alto que puedan. ¿Qué clase de padre sería yo, si no quisiera eso para ti? -preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-¡Lucius! -lo reprendió su esposa.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, querida.

-¡Oh, por favor! Ya vale -exclamó Draco, apuñalando con el tenedor la tarta, como si esta lo hubiera ofendido profundamente-. Sí, te entiendo, papá. Pero ambos sabemos tus intenciones ocultas, aunque da lo mismo. No sé si aceptaré la oferta, pero si la acepto, dejaré mis empresas en tus manos, te lo prometo -concedió Draco medio destrozando la tarta.

-Tranquilo, cielo. La tarta no tiene culpa de nada -le dijo Hermione riendo divertida.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -exclamó Draco, al darse cuenta de que apenas podría comerse la tarta.

-¿Y tú, qué, querida? ¿Aceptarás el puesto? -preguntó Narcisa a su nuera.

-Hum. Pues la verdad, me gustaría, aunque no sé... Cissy todavía es muy pequeña y Lucius no tiene más que días... no quiero volver al trabajo aún. Por lo menos no hasta que los niños sean más mayores -dijo Hermione con un suspiro de indecisión.

-Bueno, si se trata de los niños, nosotros podemos echaros una mano, y estoy segura de que tus padres también estarán encantados de ayudaros -terció el señor Malfoy.

-Si, lo sé y se lo agradezco. Pero es que me gustaría estar con ellos, disfrutar de la maternidad por completo. No sé... por eso dejé de trabajar, para ocuparme de Cissy, y ahora que Lucius a llegado, bueno, no me apetece volver al trabajo, aunque la oferta es muy tentadora y me gustaría, pero...

-Te entiendo, cielo. De todas formas, piénsalo bien. Es una gran oportunidad -la dijo Narcisa intercambiando con su nuera una mirada cómplice.

Draco pensó en la conversación de la cena con sus padres y en la oferta del ministro, mientras Hermione terminaba de prepararse para dormir, en el baño. La verdad era, que tampoco le desagradaba la idea de trabajar para el ministro, era un puesto importante y supondría un nuevo reto y un cambio en su rutina. Aunque sus aspiraciones, si es que aceptaba la oferta -algo que no tenía claro aún-, eran muy diferentes a las de su padre.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente mirando al techo, mientras barajaba las opciones. Tenía dos:

Una era aceptar la oferta del ministro, en cuyo caso, tendría un nuevo reto entre manos y adquiriría un estatus mucho más alto en la comunidad mágica, sin duda. Aunque eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Había trabajado mucho para lograr lo que ahora tenía sin necesidad de llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de interesarle el llamar la atención. Ahora tenía otras prioridades y le importaban más otras cosas. En caso de aceptar la oferta, tendría que encontrar la forma de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, aunque sabía por experiencia que no siempre salen las cosas al gusto de uno.

La otra opción era simple: no aceptar la oferta y seguir con su vida tal cual estaba. Esta era la opción que más le agradaba. Tenía muchas ventajas a parte del echo de que no llamaba demasiado la atención. Y entre ellas se encontraba la más importante para él; podía pasar todo el tiempo que deseara con su mujer y sus hijos, su auténtica prioridad. No tenía nada claro que fuera a tener tanto tiempo como quisiera para estar con ellos. Estaba claro que el trabajo en el ministerio, le llevaría más trabajo de lo habitual en algunas ocasiones, si no lo hacía casi a diario, lo cual conllevaba restar tiempo para su familia. No sabía si sería capaz de dedicar más tiempo al trabajo que a su familia, nunca lo había echo, nunca había dado prioridad a su trabajo antes que a su familia, a no ser que fuera algo inevitable, lo que había sucedido en contadas ocasiones. Si aceptaba, tendría que encontrar el equilibrio como fuera.

Volvió a suspirar, y cerró los ojos.

-Pensando en la oferta del ministro, ¿no es así? -la voz de Hermione, le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Si. No sé qué hacer -contestó con sinceridad Draco, tumbándose de lado y abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, cuando ésta se acostó y apagó la luz-. Si te soy sincero, me gustaría trabajar para el ministro, me parece una muy buena oportunidad. Supondría un gran cambio, lo sé, pero... bueno, no sé, me gustaría intentarlo, aunque...

-Temes no poder pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros como ahora -terminó por él Hermione, acariciando la mejilla derecha de Draco con suavidad y ternura.

-Si -contestó sonriendo y con alivio Draco, besando a su mujer. Le resultaba increíble lo bien que se conocían, tanto como para saber lo que ambos sentían nada más que con mirarse-. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y los niños. Además, como tú has dicho antes, Lucius es muy pequeño aún, y no quiero perderme nada. Con Cissy no lo hice y no me arrepiento en absoluto. No quiero hacerlo con nuestro hijo.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar, mi amor -dijo con mucha seguridad Hermione acurrucándose en los brazos de Draco y mirándolo fijamente-. Aunque aceptes el trabajo, sé que encontrarás el equilibrio necesario entre el trabajo en el ministerio y nosotros. Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese eres tú. Además, no creas que es muy diferente a otros trabajos, todo depende de cuales sean tus prioridades y de como te organices. Y si no puedes encontrar ese equilibrio necesario, tranquilo, ya me encargaré yo de reprochártelo lo más que pueda -bromeó Hermione provocando que Draco riera-. En serio, cielo. No debes preocuparte por nada. Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te apoyaré.

Draco sonrió. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido al encontrarse con Hermione aquél caluroso día de verano, hacía casi dos años. Todo resultaba tan fácil, cuando ella lo exponía con esa lógica que siempre la acompañaba...

-¿Y tú? ¿Aceptarás el puesto? -preguntó Draco, besando la nariz de Hermione-. Sabes que también te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo se. Pero creo que no la voy a aceptar. Como dije en la cena, dejé de trabajar para pasar más tiempo con Cissy, y ahora que ha llegado Lucius, no me apetece nada volver al trabajo, por lo menos de momento. Lo que ahora quiero es ocuparme de ellos. Ya veremos qué pasa en un futuro, pero de momento esto es lo que quiero, quedarme en casa con los niños -Terminó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si es lo que quieres, me parece estupendo -le susurró a Hermione al oído antes de besarle otra vez, suavemente en los labios.

Aquella noche, le costó dormir a Draco. No paraba de darle vueltas a aquella oferta, y a lo que había dicho Hermione sobre encontrar el equilibrio y que no sería muy diferente a cualquier otro trabajo si sabía organizarse. Envidió la claridad de ideas de Hermione y le fastidió mucho sentirse tan confuso. No sabía qué hacer, aunque la idea de trabajar para el ministro, cada vez le parecía más posible. Quizá aceptase.

Bostezó cansado y se abrazó a Hermione antes de quedarse dormido.


	6. El primer día en el Ministerio

**EL PRIMER DÍA EN EL MINISTERIO**

-No creo que sea buena idea lo de trabajar en el ministerio... -se quejó nervioso, Draco, mientras Hermione le colocaba bien el cuello de la capa de viaje.

-¡Bah! No digas tonterías, Draco -le espetó Hermione ceñuda-. Siempre que te pones nervioso, te da por quejarte y protestar por todo...

-Siento mucho no estar echo para un cargo tan importante como lo estaría usted, señora Malfoy -repuso Draco con más sarcasmo del que pretendía emplear.

-¡Oh, ya vale, Draco Malfoy! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño, que va a asistir a su primer día de colegio -lo regañó Hermione, mientras los padres de Draco reían.

-Ya, claro. Para ti es muy sencillo, ya has trabajado en el maldito ministerio y...

-Y nada -lo interrumpió Hermione entregándole su maletín-. Eres un gran mago, Malfoy. Lo harás genial. Así que, venga, toma los polvos flu y date prisa o llegarás tarde. Llámame a la hora de la comida para contarme qué tal te va. ¿de acuerdo?

-Hum. Si, de acuerdo -gruñó Draco-. Eso si no me han echado antes, claro... -añadió por lo bajo, pero todos lo escucharon.

-¡Ay, hijo mío! Pero qué melodramático te pones... -comentó la señora Malfoy entre risas.

-Te irá muy bien, Draco -lo animó su padre-. Tranquilízate.

-Si, bueno...

-Anda, deja ya de quejarte, ven aquí -le dijo Hermione acercándolo hacia sí y dándole un beso-. Nos vemos esta noche. Que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias, cariño -dijo Draco con un suspiro antes de entrar en la chimenea-. Nos vemos esta noche... supongo -se despidió.

-Hasta luego -se despidieron de él sus padres y Hermione.

Draco se metió en la chimenea del comedor de su casa, cogió los polvos flú y en unos pocos minutos se encontró saliendo por una de las chimeneas del Atrio del Ministerio. Suspiró nervioso, y se dispuso a dirigirse a los ascensores para subir a su nueva oficina.

-¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? Draco Malfoy por aquí.

La voz burlona de Harry Potter lo hizo detenerse y girarse.

-Potter... No sabía que trabajaras aquí... -Draco siguió la broma de Harry y ambos se echaron a reír, estrechándose las manos.

-¿Nervioso Malfoy? -preguntó Harry de forma maliciosa, al notar el tono más pálido de lo habitual que Draco tenía aquella mañana de febrero.

-Hum. Qué va, Potter. ¿De dónde sacas eso? -contestó Draco con tono socarrón en un intento de ocultar sus nervios a Harry. No quería que éste lo notara, aunque sabía que no lo había engañado.

-No sé... quizá porque estás más paliducho de lo habitual -observó Harry frotándose la barbilla con una mano-. Pero, quizá me equivoque. A lo mejor estás tan blancuzco porque Hermione no te cuida como debiera... aunque lo dudo, la verdad.

-¡Oh, cállate Potter! -exclamó Draco rodando los ojos y dando un golpe a Harry en el pecho con la mano, pero sin poder evitar soltar una risotada-. Está bien. Si, estoy nervioso, ¿Satisfecho?

Harry se echó a reír y le pudo el brazo sobre los hombros a Draco, mientras se dirigían a los ascensores.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No te pongas así, yo te entiendo -intentó animarle Harry-. Tenías que haberme visto en mi primer día como auror... ¡Uff! Creo que me puse más nervioso que el día que tuve que enfrentarme a ese dragón, en el torneo de los tres magos... Pero, tranquilo. En cuanto pasen unos días y te hagas a la rutina y la forma de trabajar, todo irá sobre ruedas. Ya lo verás.

-Eso espero, aunque no sé, no sé... -murmuró Draco con un suspiro.

Harry y Draco entraron en uno de los ascensores, el cual se llenó de gente antes de que Draco fuese consciente de ello. Minutos después Harry le deseó suerte en su primer día de trabajo y se separaron.

-Buenos días, señorita -saludó Draco a una secretaria cuando llegó al despacho del Ministro-. Soy Draco Malfoy. Creo que el ministro me espera.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -exclamó la secretaria abriendo mucho los ojos cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, pues no lo había echo hasta que Draco no terminó de hablar, saludándolo con un leve "Hum"-. Si, el señor Ministro le espera. Un momento, por favor, voy a avisarle de que ya está aquí.

-Muy bien -concedió Draco, quedándose parado donde estaba.

La secretaria se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina del Ministro. Mientras ésta volvía, a Draco le dio tiempo de observar aquella enorme habitación.

La habitación se dividía en tres partes; la central, donde ahora se encontraba, parecía el lugar donde las secretarias trabajaban, pues había dos mesas: una a la izquierda, donde había un despacho que parecía enorme y en el cual había un letrero en la puerta que rezaba:" Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia".

La otra se encontraba a la derecha, junto a un despacho, que parecía tan grande como el del ministro -por lo menos a lo ancho-, y en el que había un cartel en la puerta que rezaba: "Draco Malfoy, Ayudante del Ministro".

-Señor Malfoy, puede pasar -la chillona voz de la secretaria del ministro, sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento.

-Muchas gracias -contestó después de carraspear un poco para aclararse la garganta.

Al entrar en el despacho del Ministro, Draco se quedó sorprendido. El despacho del Ministro, como se había imaginado, era enorme, pero estaba muy bien ordenado. En el centro de la habitación, junto a la simulada ventana, se encontraba el escritorio dónde estaba sentado el Ministro. Tenía algunas fotografías, un ordenador portátil, diversas carpetas con pergaminos y un tintero y una pluma para escribir. El resto del despacho, estaba decorado con unos sofás de cuero negro y una mesa de centro a un lado, mientras que al otro había una mesa de madera con seis sillas a juego.

-Muy buenos días, Draco -lo saludó cordialmente el Ministro, levantándose y rodeando la mesa para saludar a Draco estrechándole la mano.

-Buenos días, señor Ministro -lo saludó Draco-. Mis padres y mi mujer le mandan saludos.

-¡Oh! Son muy amables. Manda saludos de mi parte a todos ellos.

-Sí, señor.

-Bueno, Draco, toma asiento -lo invitó el ministro con un gesto de la mano, indicándole una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

Draco se sentó, y el Ministro volvió a su silla.

-Bien, Draco. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal está tu familia?

-Muy bien, señor. Hermione casi está recuperada y, gracias a mis padres que están en casa desde que Hermione y el niño volvieron de San Mungo, las cosas nos están resultando más fáciles. Nos ayudan mucho. Y, bueno, los niños están estupendamente, también. Cissy está encantada con su nuevo hermano.

-Me alegro mucho Draco -le dijo el Ministro con auténtica alegría-. Tengo que confesarte algo, me entristeció que Hermione no aceptara el puesto que le ofrecí. Me hubiera encantado tenerla con nosotros, hubiera echo un gran trabajo, aunque entiendo que tenga otras prioridades ahora.

-Sí, señor. Yo también me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijo que no iba a aceptar el puesto, que quería quedarse en casa con los niños. Hermione nunca me ha parecido de esas mujeres que se quedan en casa... pero en fin, nunca se sabe...

-Muy cierto, Draco -coincidió el Ministro-. Bueno, espero que dentro de poco podamos tenerla con nosotros. Y ahora, Draco, vamos a lo que nos trae aquí. Voy a explicarte en qué consiste tu trabajo.

Draco asintió y se dio cuenta de que estaba más relajado. Al parecer el Ministro había urdido una pequeña estrategia para calmarlo, pues sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, aquella conversación y la sedante voz del Ministro lo habían relajado bastante, y ya no estaba tan nervioso.

-Bien, tu trabajo consistirá en ayudarme con mi trabajo -comenzó a explicar el Ministro-. Pero no te equivoques, tu trabajo no es, ni por asomo, parecido al de un secretario o ayudante común, puesto que en muchas ocasiones, tendrás que hacerte cargo de las tareas o compromisos que yo no pueda atender, por mi agenda. Tendrás poder para despedir, contratar, aprobar o desaprobar leyes y otras cosas, etc. En definitiva, tu trabajo será muy similar al mío; una especie de viceministro, por así decirlo. Tu estatus, Draco, a partir de ahora, es bastante elevado, y estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo. Por lo menos eso espero.

Draco tragó saliva. La garganta se le había quedado bastante seca mientras escuchaba al ministro. Nunca pensó que su cargo fuera a ser tan elevado. Cómo se arrepintió de no haber ido a cenar con Zabini. Si lo hubiera echo, ahora no estaría tan asustado.

-S-si, señor. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda -medio balbuceó Draco.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás mucho mejor de lo que puedas, hijo -le dijo con una sonrisa el Ministro, al advertir el miedo en la voz y en la expresión de Draco-. Y ahora, acompañame, te enseñaré tu despacho.

El Ministro se levantó, de nuevo, de su silla, y Draco lo imitó.

-Juliet, por favor, vaya avisando a Charles de que su nuevo jefe ya está aquí y que lo espera. Mientras yo le enseñaré el despacho al señor Malfoy -pidió amablemente, el ministro, a su secretaria.

-Si, señor. Pero, señor, ¿no debería ser Charles o yo quien le enseñe el despacho al señor Malfoy? -inquirió algo indecisa la secretaria.

Para sorpresa de Draco y de la muchacha, el Ministro se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, Juliet. No es nada deshonroso ser buen jefe, además el señor Malfoy es como de la familia -explicó el Ministro dándole una palmada en la espalda a Draco-. No te preocupes y avisa a Charles, que ya ha vuelto a retrasarse.

-Sí, señor -contestó la secretaria en voz algo más baja que antes, como si estuviera avergonzada.

El Ministro guió a Draco hacia el despacho que había en la parte derecha de aquella enorme habitación, y abriéndole la puerta lo invitó a pasar.

-Muy bien, Draco. Este es tu nuevo despacho -le dijo sonriente y abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abarcar todo el despacho, una vez que ambos hubieron entrado-. La decoración, por supuesto, puedes cambiarla a tu gusto. Puedes cambiarlo por completo, si así lo deseas. Solo tienes que agitar la varita -bromeó soltando una risotada-. Tienes la maña entera para instalarte y conocer a tu secretario, al que también puedes cambiar, si así lo deseas. No me gusta criticar a nadie, pero Blaise le dio tantas libertades, que se ha vuelto un poco vago. Como habrás observado hoy llega tarde, y no es el único día. En fin, que la mañana es tuya, sin embargo, esta tarde deberás empezar con el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor. Aunque creo que empezaré cuanto antes, señor -dijo Draco un tanto nervioso. Quería empezar cuanto antes y quitarse de una vez por todas los nervios. La decoración de su despacho, en ese momento, le importaba muy poco-. Si a usted no le parece mal, por supuesto -se apresuró a añadir.

-Claro que no me parece mal, Draco. Pero, en serio, es mejor que te lo tomes con calma. Instálate, ponte al día, y después empieza con el trabajo. Hazme caso -le aconsejó el Ministro-. Eso te dará tiempo de relajarte, que te veo muy tenso. Bueno, yo me retiro ya y te dejo que te tranquilices un poco. Si necesitas algo antes de que llegue Charles, puedes pedírselo a Juliet. La dejaré dicho que te ayude en lo que necesites.

-Si, señor. Gracias -concedió Draco.

-Bien, pues que pases un buen día.

-Gracias, señor.

Cuando el Ministro salió de su despacho, Draco suspiró y se sentó en su nueva silla. Tocó su escritorio, y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuertemente. Después abrió los ojos y recorrió el despacho con la mirada.

Como había supuesto, era tan grande como el del Ministro, y estaba decorado de forma muy austera. Sonrió con un movimiento de cabeza, pues había reconocido al instante, el estilo de Zabini. Todos los muebles eran de color oscuro, al igual que los sofás. Tal vez si lo re-decorase después de todo. Le deprimía mucho tanta oscuridad... hasta las paredes tenían un color verde oscuro que hacían parecer al despacho el doble de oscuro.

-Casa de los Malfoy, ¿dígame? -la voz chillona y alegre de Pinky, hizo que Draco sonriera, cuando ésta contestó el teléfono.

-Hola Pinky. Soy yo, Draco -dijo de forma cariñosa.

-¡Oh, señor, qué alegría! -su elfina parecía encantada-. ¿Qué tal le está yendo su primer día, señor?

-Muy bien, Pinky, gracias -contestó Draco sonriendo-. ¿Está Hermione, por ahí?

-Si, señor. Está acostando al pequeño. Le acaba de dar de comer -le informó la elfina muy contenta-. Espere que la subo el teléfono.

-Muy bien, Pinky, espero.

Draco se apoyó con los codos en la mesa y se frotó los ojos con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre.

-Hola cariño, ¿estás ahí? -la entusiasta voz de su mujer le hizo sonreír.

-Si. Aquí estoy -contestó Draco.

-¡Oh! Como no decías nada... -dijo Hermione-. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya me echas tanto de menos que no has podido esperar a la hora de la comida para llamarme? -bromeó Hermione al otro lado de la línea.

-Muy graciosa -le dijo Draco fingiendo estar molesto-. No, no es eso. Es solo que mi secretario no ha llegado aún, así que he decido llamarte... me aburro -bromeó maliciosamente Draco, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Hum... ya veo. Ya te estás olvidando de nosotros, ¿eh? -siguió la broma- Y solo es tu primer día...

-¡Bah, no seas tonta! -rió Draco-. ¿Qué tal los niños?

-Bien. Cissy se despertó hace un rato. Tu padre la está bañando y tu madre la está preparando el desayuno. Y Lucius acaba de comer ahora mismo. Lo estaba acostando cuando Pinky me ha subido el teléfono -contestó Hermione-. Y tú, ¿qué tal tu primer día? Aunque sé que todavía es pronto...

-Bueno, hace un momento el Ministro ha terminado de explicarme en qué consistirá mi trabajo, que por cierto, no es nada parecido a lo que imaginé que sería, ya te contaré cuando llegue a casa -comenzó a explicar Draco algo emocionado y todavía un poco nervioso-. Otra cosa, el ministro os manda saludos a mis padres y a ti, y... no sabes lo grande que es este despacho, creo que tengo que hacer reformas en el despacho de la empresa...

Hermione volvió a reír, antes de contestar.

-Vaya, parece que estás más tranquilo.

-Si, eso creo. Aunque a mí me da que no me durará mucho -comentó Draco mirando el reloj-. ¿Sabes? No sé dónde se habrá metido mi secretario... el Ministro me ha dicho que Zabini lo volvió un vago, y que se ha acostumbrado a llegar tarde.

-Hum... pues ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, cielo -le dijo Hermione-. Ser paciente y avisarle de las consecuencias si vuelve a suceder, antes de ponerte como una fiera el primer día. Ambos sabemos el carácter que te gastas -medio bromeó Hermione.

-Mmm. Qué graciosa -gruñó Draco sonriendo-. No te preocupes, no me comeré a nadie el primer día.

-Eso espero, no tengo ganas de llevarte a San Mungo por una indigestión de empleado vago -La risa de Hermione, se le contagió de tal manera que la risotada que soltó resonó en el despacho.

-Tranquila, trataré de contenerme -le aseguró todavía riendo-. Bueno, mi vida, te dejo. Voy a ver qué se me ocurre para pasar el tiempo mientras llega mi secretario. Todavía no tengo nada que hacer, el Ministro me ha dado la mañana para instalarme y ponerme al día antes de empezar con el trabajo esta tarde, y como Charles -porque se llama Charles-, no ha llegado aún... pues no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro.

-Vale, cielo. Nos vemos esta noche y ya me contarás. Te quiero -se despidió Hermione

-Yo también te quiero, hasta la noche.

Unos minutos después, Charles llegó al despacho de Draco, entrando apurado y sin llamar.

-L-lo s-siento m-mucho jefe -dijo Charles bastante nervioso-. Me dormí.

-De acuerdo Charles, no pasa nada. Por hoy -dijo Draco, desde su silla, donde lo había esperado durante casi una hora. Lo cual puso a Draco de bastante mal humor, aunque intentó controlarse por ser el primer día. Sin embargo, él no solía tolerar ese comportamiento en sus empleados y no pensaba cambiar ahora. Lo dejaría correr por esa vez, pero pondría las cosas claras al instante-. Siéntate, por favor, Charles. Tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas -le pidió educadamente Draco a su secretario.

Charles, era un joven, de no más de veinte años, alto, de pelo rubio y rizado, y con gafas. Se le veía muy nervioso, y a Draco le dio la impresión de que estaba algo asustado también, por lo que trató de no sonar enfado cuando volvió a hablar. Tampoco quería que su secretario lo temiera como si fuera un dementor o algo así.

-Bueno Charles, en primer lugar me gustaría presentarme. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy -se presentó con un tono afable, tendiendo la mano a su secretario, que se la estrechó algo inseguro.

-Encantado, señor -contestó tímidamente el joven-. Charles Richardson.

-Encantado, Charles. Bien, en segundo lugar me gustaría informarte de un par de cosas -prosiguió Draco de forma calmada-. Una, la más importante para mí; me gusta la puntualidad. Siempre intento llegar a todas partes a la hora acordada, ya sea a ver una película con mi mujer o al trabajo. Por lo tanto, me gusta que mis empleados, sean igualmente puntuales. Me fastidia mucho que la gente llegue tarde. Así pues, te pido por favor, que a partir de mañana seas puntual. ¿De acuerdo?

-S-si, s-señor. N-no v-volverá a pasar -dijo entre cortadamente el secretario de Draco, todavía temeroso.

-Bien, eso espero. No me gustaría despedirte -dijo Draco secamente-. Otra cosa. Antes de entrar en cualquier sitio, es de buena educación llamar antes a la puerta. En un futuro, procura llamar antes de entrar en mi despacho.

-S-si, s-señor -contestó el chico, poniéndose un poco colorado.

-Bien. Para finalizar -prosiguió Draco, ahora esbozando una sonrisa y en tono más jovial-, no me llames señor, mi nombre es Draco -nunca había dejado que sus empleados lo llamasen señor (aunque lo hacían a menudo), le resultaba raro y prefería que lo llamasen por su nombre. Lo cual no había estado reñido con que le tuvieran el respeto que merecía, al contrario, parecía que aquel pequeño detalle, les hacía respetarle mucho más. No quería que su nuevo secretario, lo llamase señor y le tuviera miedo.

-Si, s... Draco -contestó tímidamente el joven.

-Muy bien, pues dicho lo que había que decir, empecemos a trabajar, ya te irás acostumbrando a mi forma de trabajar, sobre la marcha. Pero por ahora, pónme al día de como funciona todo esto, por favor -le dijo Draco al chico.

-S-si, señor -se le escapó a Charles-. Digo... Draco -se corrigió con rapidez al ver la sonrisa burlona de su jefe.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo para Draco. Durante la mañana, su secretario le estuvo enseñando como funcionaba el Ministerio, lo que debía de hacer en cada una de las diferentes tareas de las cuales estaría encargado, y le estuvo poniendo al día de los asuntos que había dejado pendientes su antecesor, en los cuales estuvieron trabajando durante la tarde.

A las cinco en punto, Draco estaba exhausto, lo cual achacaba más a los nervios que había pasado que al trabajo, pues en ese aspecto no había sido un día demasiado cargado. Suspiró derrotado, mientras cerraba su maletín, deseando llegar a su casa y relajarse en compañía de su familia.

-Buenas noche, Charles. Buenas noches, Juliet -se despidió Draco de los dos secretarios, cuando salió de su oficina.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy -contestaron ambos secretarios al unísono, antes de que Draco saliera de la oficina.


	7. La maldición

**LA MALDICIÓN**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Draco entrase a trabajar en el ministerio. Hermione estaba totalmente recuperada del parto, y hacía tiempo que había vuelto a su rutina, aunque sus suegros no se marcharían hasta unos días después, lo que Hermione agradecía, pues gracias a ellos, la había resultado mucho más fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva situación.

Todo iba sobre ruedas y Hermione se sentía feliz de que así fuera. Sin embargo, no sabía cuánto estaban a punto de cambiar las cosas.

El quince de abril de aquél año, iba a ser un día que Hermione recordaría durante mucho tiempo. Aquél día empezó como cualquier otro; Hermione se levantó para dar el pecho a Lucius y se duchó antes de que Draco se despertase.

-Buenos días, mi vida -la seductora voz de Draco la hizo sentir un cosquilleo cálido en el cuello, cuando la sorprendió abrazándola por la cintura, mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla.

-Buenos días, cielo -le respondió algo nerviosa.

Siempre la pasaba lo mismo cuando Draco la besaba o simplemente la rozaba. Desde días antes de su boda, cuando Draco empezó a comportarse como "él mismo" -algo de lo que se había dado cuenta a lo largo de los días-, siempre sentía aquella sensación cálida en el estómago y ciertos nervios.

-¿Has dado ya de comer a Lucius? -preguntó Draco en un susurro al oído de Hermione, y comenzó a besar con suavidad su clavícula.

-Si, comió hace un ratito ya -respondió Hermione cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían relaciones. Entre unas cosas y otras no habían tenido tiempo para ellos mismos.

-Hum. Bien -volvió a susurrar Draco al oído de Hermione, cuando su camino de besos, del hombro al cuello de su mujer había terminado-. Vamos a darnos una ducha -añadió, haciendo que Hermione caminara de vuelta a la ducha, guiándola por las caderas.

-Pero, Draco... ya me he... duchado -protestó entrecortadamente Hermione, aunque sin poner resistencia alguna, mientras entraba en la ducha. Más bien, se había quejado para chinchar a Draco. Aún no sabía porqué, pero Draco la volvía más loca aún, cuando se enfadaba.

-¡Calla! -la espetó Draco entre risas, mientras la besaba el cuello y acariciaba su muslo derecho con una mano, y su cintura con la otra.

Hermione rió tímidamente y dejó que Draco tomara el control de la situación. Por mucho que se empeñara, él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y eso seguía notándose; Draco sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer y en el momento en que tenía que hacerlo, mientras que ella seguía sin poder dominar aquellas situaciones con tanto control como él; siempre perdía la batalla. Por lo que seguía dejándose llevar por su marido y corresponder lo mejor que podía.

"¿Acaso se me había olvidado lo bueno que era y lo bien que me siento después? ¿O es que después de tanto tiempo, sabe mejor?". Era la mejor maña que Hermione había pasado desde hacía unos cuantos meses. El sexo había sido tan increíble y maravilloso que Hermione dudaba sobre el motivo por el cual fue así.

-No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos -dijo Draco al oído de Hermione, mientras ésta secaba -una vez más-, su cabello con la toalla.

-Si. Yo también te echaba de menos -confesó Hermione de forma sensual y algo tímida-. Aunque no pensé que tanto...

-Hum. Yo sí lo sabía -dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, y con una sonrisa pícara que le llegaba hasta los ojos-. Me comías con los ojos, Hermione Malfoy.

-Ya, bueno... es algo que no puedo evitar, tengo un marido que está buenísimo... es culpa tuya que te coma con los ojos si no puedo hacerlo de otra manera -Hermione se ruborizó bastante al decir esto, aunque no pudo contenerse. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Draco, tan abiertamente.

Hermione vio como el rostro de su marido cambió, de un aire burlón a uno de gran satisfacción. Puso su gesto más seductor, se acercó a ella de nuevo y la besó con pasión, abrazándola por la cintura, como siempre hacía.

-Lo sé. Yo también tengo esa suerte, te lo aseguro -dijo Draco en voz baja a Hermione cuando se separó de ella, dejándola algo atontada-. Vamos, tenemos que bajar ya o mis padres subirán a ver si nos ha ocurrido algo -añadió divertido.

Quince minutos más tarde Draco y Hermione llegaron a la cocina donde ya se encontraban desayunando los padres de Draco.

-Buenos días, queridos. Veo que estáis de muy buen humor esta mañana -saludó el señor Malfoy, con una sonrisa maliciosa e intencionada.

-Buenos días, papá -contestó Draco entre risas, mientras ofrecía a Hermione una silla para que se sentara-. Sí, hoy me he levantado con buen pie -añadió sentándose al lado de Hermione.

Ambos rieron y la madre de Draco y Hermione rodaron los ojos exasperadas.

-Vale, vale. No hacen falta los detalles -protestó Narcisa Malfoy mirando de forma severa a su marido y su hijo alternativamente, previendo una conversación incómoda entre ambos-. Vamos, Draco. Desayuna rápido o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

-Sí, mamá. Lo siento -se disculpó lanzando una mirada de falsa inocencia a su madre.

La mañana había transcurrido tranquila. Hermione y Narcisa habían ido al supermercado de Hogsmade para hacer la compra, mientras que Lucius, se quedó en casa cuidando de Cissy y el pequeño Lucius. Después, habló con Draco antes de la comida -como cada día-, y después de comer, se puso a jugar con Cissy, mientras Lucius dormía. Los padres de Draco, por su parte, habían ido al vivero de Hogsmade a comprar unas cuantas plantas que Hermione y la señora Malfoy, habían estado pensando en incorporar al jardín trasero.

Todo parecía normal cuando a las cinco de la tarde, los padres de Draco y Hermione se preparaban para cena. Draco no tardaría en llegar. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba inquieta. Había algo que la decía que algo pasaba o iba a pasar; un olor extraño en el aire y una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, eran los indicativos de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hija? -preguntó la señora Malfoy, poco después de que dieran las cinco y diez de la tarde, y Hermione comenzara a pasearse nerviosa por el salón, sin dejar de retorcerse las manos.

-Hum. Son las cinco y diez -dijo con angustia-. Y Draco no ha regresado.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Quizá se ha encontrado con alguien y se han entretenido hablando -intentó tranquilizarla el señor Malfoy, que estaba sentado en su sofá favorito, con Cissy en sus rodillas.

-Hum. Puede ser, si -concedió con un leve quejido y se sentó en el sofá al lado de la madre de Draco.

Los minutos pasaron como si de horas se tratasen. Llegaron las cinco y media y Draco no volvía. Hermione volvió a levantarse y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, una vez más. Algo pasaba, estaba segura. Draco nunca llegaba tarde sin avisar antes.

-No viene... pasa algo -murmuró Hermione asomándose a la ventana.

-Tranquila, Hermione no te pongas nerviosa. Ya verás como no tarda -dijo la señora Malfoy, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-No sé... nunca llega tarde sin avisar antes. Tú lo sabes -dijo con angustia Hermione, volviéndose a su suegra.

-Mami... -exclamó Cissy alzando los brazos para que Hermione la cogiera.

-¿Qué pasa, mi vida? -preguntó Hermione cogiéndola en brazos e intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Papi se pondrá bien. No te pongas triste -dijo la niña dejando perplejos a los tres adultos, y cogiendo entre sus manitas la cara de Hermione, con ojos alegres-. Nos llevará a casa de los abuelitos por su cumpleaños.

Ni Hermione ni los padres de Draco supieron qué decir ante las palabras de la pequeña. Sabían que era muy pequeña, no había cumplido los tres años aún, pero ya en el pasado había predicho cosas muy concretas con verdadero acierto, como por ejemplo, que tendría un hermano en lugar de una hermana, lo que más tarde fue verdad. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Vale, cielo. Quédate con la abuelita un momento. Mamá va a llamar a papá -dijo Hermione, pasando a la niña a los brazos de su suegra.

Hermione salió de la habitación para llamar al móvil de Draco. No quería que Cissy se asustara. Cogió el teléfono de la sala de estar y marcó el número de Draco.

Un tono, dos tonos. Draco no contestaba.

-Vamos, cógelo, Draco -murmuraba impaciente Hermione.

Tres tonos, cuatro tonos, cinco tonos... nada.

-¿No contesta? -preguntó preocupado el padre de Draco, que había salido del salón detrás de su nuera.

-No -contestó Hermione, con más angustia que antes.

Ocho tonos, nueve tonos... Draco seguía sin contestar y Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse. Colgó el teléfono, y marcó el número de su oficina. El teléfono dio diez tonos, pero nadie contestó. Aquello no la daba buena espina; o ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina o algo había sucedido.

-No contesta nadie -informó a Lucius, cuando colgó, por segunda vez, el teléfono.

-Bueno. Vamos a intentar calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo? -intentó tranquilizarla Lucius, abrazándola-. Quizá nos estemos alarmando sin motivo... quizá se haya encontrado con Potter... -sugirió cuando Hermione soltó un quejido abrazándose fuerte a él.

"Claro, qué tonta", pensó desesperada. Se separó de su suegro y volvió a coger el teléfono, esta vez para llamar a Ginny.

-¿Dígame? -la voz de Ginny sobresaltó a Hermione, que se había quedado absorta pensando en Draco y olvidando por un instante que estaba llamando por teléfono.

-Ginny, soy yo Hermione -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-No... no lo sé. Mira, te llamaba para preguntarte si Harry llegó ya a casa -contestó casi sin aliento, Hermione.

-Pues no. Hoy tenía turno de noche, y no regresará hasta la mañana. ¿Porqué? -Ginny parecía tan confusa como sorprendida, por aquella extraña llamada de su amiga.

-Porque son casi las seis y Draco no ha regresado -contestó Hermione, muy nerviosa. No era la respuesta que se esperaba-. Le he llamado al móvil y no lo coge. He llamado a su oficina y tampoco lo coge nadie... Ginny, creo que algo le ha pasado.

Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Se había quedado completamente helada y temblaba de frío y nervios.

-Vale, Hermione. Respira hondo y tranquilizate. Voy a hacer unas llamadas, a ver si mi padre y mis hermanos han llegado a sus casas, y si puedo averiguar algo en caso de que no sea así, y te llamo enseguida, ¿vale? -intentó tranquilizarla Ginny.

-Si. Vale -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Vale, entonces cuelgo. Enseguida te llamo -se despidió Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó el señor Malfoy, con un ligero tono de aprensión en la voz.

-Pues que Harry tiene turno de noche, y que no regresará hasta mañana por la mañana -contestó Hermione sentándose en un sofá. Se sentía algo mareada-. Y, que va a hacer unas llamadas, a ver qué puede averiguar, y que me llamará enseguida.

-Está bien -dijo únicamente el señor Malfoy, sentándose junto a Hermione.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Ginny colgó, cuando Hermione y Lucius Malfoy, sintieron un golpeteo en la ventana. Sin pensarlo, Hermione se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza marrón que esperaba en el alféizar. Cuando abrió la ventana, la lechuza dejó caer un sobre de pergamino marrón, lacrado con cera roja y el sello del departamento de Aurores.

Hermione cogió la carta como una autómata y cerró la ventana en cuanto la lechuza se marchó. Se giró lentamente, sin poder mirar el sobre, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. El padre de Draco no dijo nada, solo se miraron abatidos el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Después, Hermione miró al reloj de péndulo que descansaba en la sala de estar donde se encontraban, justo cuando daba las seis de la tarde. Cerró los ojos, temiéndose lo peor, cogió aire antes de volver a abrirlos y después bajó la vista al sobre, que iba dirigido a la señora Malfoy.

Lentamente, como si el sobre le quemara en las manos, lo abrió, sacó la carta que había dentro y, la leyó:

"_Querida Hermione;_

_Siento comunicarte que, esta tarde, cerca de las cinco ha habido un incidente en el Ministerio. _

_Como consecuencia de ese incidente, varios magos y brujas que allí se encontraban, _

_han resultado heridos. Siendo uno de ellos, Draco._

_Por suerte no ha sido una tragedia tan horrible como podría haber sido, pues mi departamento _

_ha intervenido enseguida, evitando que el incidente fuera a más._

_Te daré más detalles sobre todo lo ocurrido, cuando nos veamos en San Mungo, ha donde_

_ha sido enviado enseguida, y donde se encuentra en estos momentos._

_Cordialmente, Harry James Potter_

_Jefe de Aurores."_

Hermione sintió como todo la sangre se le helaba en las venas y un ligero hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Le pasó la carta a su suegro y se tapó la cara con las manos intentando no llorar y tranquilizarse un poco, antes de salir hacia San Mungo. No quería estar como una zombi cuando viera a su marido.

Segundos después, tomando una bocanada de aire, Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su suegro. Lucius Malfoy estaba el doble o el triple de pálido de lo que habitualmente estaba. Con un gesto de horror que le ensombrecía el semblante y paralizado en el sofá, observando la carta de Harry como si no terminara de creerse lo que en ella ponía. Hermione se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá, para tranquilizarse un poco más. No podía reaccionar, tenía todo su cuerpo como adormecido.

-¿Qué ocurre? -la voz de Narcisa hizo que ambos levantaran la cabeza, aunque lo hicieron como si de dos zombis se tratase-. Lucius... Hermione... ¿qué...? -la voz de la madre de Draco sonaba apagada y confusa, y su rostro se había quedado lívido, al ver a su marido y su nuera en ese estado.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada. Lucius entregó la carta a su esposa y se tapó el rostro con las manos, mientras que Hermione cerró los ojos, y esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escapasen, aunque lo hicieron en silencio.

-¡NO! -exclamó la madre de Draco en un grito ahogado, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Lucius, se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazar a su esposa, mientras que Hermione, al ver aquella escena de desesperación, consiguió reaccionar un poco. Se levantó del sillón y llamó a sus elfos domésticos.

-¡Pinky, Angust!

Al instante los elfos aparecieron corriendo en la sala de estar.

-Si, ama. ¿Qué ocurre? -la voz de su elfo domestico, sonó asustada y Hermione se dio cuenta de que ambos elfos se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía.

-Draco a sufrido un accidente en el Ministerio, Angust -explicó Hermione intentando contener de nuevo las lágrimas, el pánico y la angustia que sentía en ese momento-. Los padres de Draco y yo vamos a ir a San Mungo de inmediato. ¿Podríais cuidar de los niños hasta que volvamos, por favor?

-Si, ama. Por supuesto -respondió compungida y llorosa Pinky, que se había tapado la boca cuando Hermione les había dicho que Draco había sufrido un accidente.

-Bien. Muchas gracias -dijo Hermione sacando el móvil de su bolsillo-. No os preocupéis por nada, os llamaré en cuanto sepa algo, ¿de acuerdo? -les dijo pulsando las tecla de re llamada de su móvil-. Angust, trae nuestras capas de viaje, por favor.

-Si, ama. Enseguida -respondió el elfo en un susurro y salió disparado de la sala.

-Mamá, en cuanto escuches mi mensaje, llámame al móvil. No estoy en casa, Draco ha sufrido un accidente. Ya te lo explicaré mejor cuando hablemos. Besos -la madre de Hermione no contestaba al móvil y en su casa había saltado el contestador, por lo que Hermione decidió dejarla un mensaje.

Mientras tanto, Ginny había llamado al teléfono de la casa y hablaba con el señor Malfoy.

-Si, Ginny. Harry nos ha mandado un mensaje y ya nos ponemos en camino a San Mungo. Muchas gracias por todo, y sentimos las molestias. Hermione te llamará en cuanto sepamos más -decía el señor Malfoy-. Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Hasta pronto.

-Herm... ¿Dónde vas? -preguntó a duras penas la señora Malfoy, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su marido la había dado.

-A ver a Cissy y a Lucius -contestó con voz cansina Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Id preparándoos, yo bajo enseguida.

-Cissy está en el salón -le dijo la madre de Draco antes de que Hermione saliera de la sala.

Cuando Hermione entró en el salón, encontró a Cissy sentada en el suelo, dibujando.

-Papá no vendrá, ¿verdad, mami? -dijo Cissy con tono triste, cuando Hermione la cogió en brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas.

-No, cariño. Papá ha tenido un accidente en el trabajo y está en el Hospital. Mamá y los abuelos van a ir a verlo ahora -explicó Hermione, acariciando el pelo de la niña.

-Se va a poner bien, mami. Lo sé, lo he visto -dijo Cissy, acariciando la cara de Hermione.

-¿Si, lo has visto? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué has visto, cielo?

-A papi, en una cama rara, dormido. Y, luego en la misma cama pero despierto. Nos daba besos y abrazos a Lucius y a mí. Y, luego, en casa de los abuelitos, con tío Harry y tía Ginny, el abuelo Henry y la abuela Jane, tío Bill y tía Fleur, y mucha más gente. Y papi soplaba las velas de la tarta de su cumpleaños -explicó muy contenta Cissy, al contarle a Hermione la última parte.

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas de nuevo. Pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de alivio. Estaba claro que Cissy era vidente; una vidente genuina. O por lo menos, eso parecía.

-No llores mami -volvió a decir Cissy, abrazándose al cuello de su madre-. Todo irá bien.

-Sí, cariño. Lo sé -contestó Hermione abrazando a Cissy-. Es solo que mami está algo nerviosa. Escucha, mi vida. Esta noche os quedaréis con Pinky y Angust, ¿vale? Tienes que portarte bien. Mamá estará aquí por la mañana.

-Si, mami.

-Bien. Pues ahora mi vida, sigue con el dibujo y obedece a Pinky y Angust. Mamá y los abuelitos se van a ver a papá.

-Si.

Hermione se levantó y subió a ver a Lucius que dormía plácidamente. Se inclinó sobre la cuna y le besó la frente. Cuando bajó al recibidor, los padres de Draco ya estaban preparados y la esperaban. Pinky tenía en brazos a Cissy y Angust sujetaba su capa de viaje y su varita.

-Volveré por la mañana. Pinky acuérdate de dar de comer a Lucius a sus horas -Hermione daba las últimas instrucciones mientras se ponía la capa de viaje.

-Si, ama -contestó la elfina.

-Cissy, pórtate bien cariño -dijo a la niña, dándole un beso.

-Si mami.

-Angust, cuida bien de ellos.

-Si, ama. Váyase tranquila.

Hermione y la señora Malfoy se agarraron, cada una a un brazo del señor Malfoy, y giraron para desaparecerse. Momentos después, se aparecían delante del destartalado local en el cual se camuflaba San Mungo.

Los tres se inclinaron hacia el escaparate y el señor Malfoy anunció:

-Buenas noches. Venimos a ver a Draco Malfoy.

-Pasen -dije muy bajito el maniquí del escaparate, segundos después.

Los tres Malfoys atravesaron el cristal del local y enseguida se encontraron en la recepción del Hospital.

-Buenas noches -saludó el señor Malfoy, esta vez a la recepcionista-. Venimos a visitar a Draco Malfoy. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarnos dónde podemos encontrarlo?

-Buenas noches. Sí, deme un segundo -saludó con una sonrisa la joven recepcionista.

La recepcionista era una chica un poco más mayor que Hermione, rubia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, iba vestida con la típica túnica verde de los sanadores de San Mungo, tenía los ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa, algo condescendiente, que a Hermione se le antojó estúpida y falsa. Se puso de los nervios.

-¿Podría decirme quiénes son? -preguntó al cabo de un momento, levantando la cabeza del pergamino, que había estado revisando hasta entonces.

-Somos sus padres -dijo señalando a su esposa con una mano-, y su esposa -terminó señalando con la mano a Hermione.

-Muy bien, señores Malfoy -contestó la chica todavía con esa sonrisa que a Hermione tan nerviosa la estaba poniendo-. Su hijo se encuentra en la cuarta planta, "Daños provocados por Hechizos" -recitó la recepcionista-. Y, tengo que informarles de que está acompañado por dos Aurores. Supongo que ya sabrán a qué se debe -terminó la chica poniéndose algo seria.

-Sí, muchas gracias, señorita -dijo el señor Malfoy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, al ver que ésta se disponía a contestar ceñuda.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y subieron a un ascensor que se encontraba vacío. El señor Malfoy apretó el botón de la cuarta planta y el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

-"Cuarta planta: Daños provocados por Hechizos" -citó una voz de mujer, cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

Hermione y los padres de Draco salieron del ascensor, y se dirigieron al mostrador de información de la planta, para que les dijeran la habitación en la que se encontraba Draco.

-¡Señores Malfoy, Hermione! -los llamó una voz muy conocida antes de que llegaran al mostrador.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron acercarse a grandes zancadas a Harry y Ron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo y se abrazó a Harry de un salto.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hermione cuando se separó de él, y ya sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Acompañadnos a la habitación de Draco y os explicaremos lo que sabemos de momento -Harry intentó tranquilizar a Hermione abrazándola alrededor de los hombros-. Vamos.

Los padres de Draco y Hermione, siguieron a Harry y Ron.

-Aquí es -anunció Ron cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco-. Los sanadores todavía están con él, tenemos que esperar fuera hasta que salgan.

-Bien -contestó el señor Malfoy-. Entonces, ¿porqué no nos contáis qué ha sucedido?

-Si, señor -contestó Harry-. No sabemos mucho aún. El atacante fue derribado con unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores al mismo tiempo, y ha quedado inconsciente. Pero no se preocupe -se apresuró a añadir Harry con un gesto de la mano, al ver que el señor Malfoy iba a decir algo-, lo hemos detenido y está vigilado por cuatro de mis aurores. En cuanto despierte me avisarán para el interrogatorio. Lo que sí podemos contarles es que, su nombre es David Huff, y que se coló en el Ministerio, poco antes de las cinco, atacando al guarda de seguridad y derribando a todo aquél que se interponía en su camino, con un hechizo desconocido, probablemente de su invención, provocando en ellos heridas parecidas a las que causa el ácido. Según nos han contado la secretaria del Ministro y el secretario de Draco, que también han resultado heridos aunque en menor grado, el objetivo principal del tal Huff era el ministro. Cuando le dijeron que no se encuentra en Londres, se puso muy nervioso. Draco salió a ver qué ocurría, al escuchar los gritos, y al parecer, intentó calmarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le atacara sin previo aviso. El impacto del hechizo fue tan fuerte que no solo tiene las quemaduras provocadas por éste, sino que también ha sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Pero no sabemos cual es el alcance de su estado, hasta que no salgan los sanadores. ¿Hermione, te encuentras bien? -preguntó Harry asustado cuando Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a la puerta de la habitación, abatida por completo.

-¿Has dicho que se llama David Huff? -preguntó casi en un susurro, mirando a Harry con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Así es -contestó Harry sentándose junto a ella y rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo.

-¿Porqué, acaso lo conoces? -preguntó Ron sentándose al otro lado de Hermione y cogiéndola una mano.

-Es el hijo de unos vecinos nuestros -explicó Hermione casi sin aire. Se sentía muy mareada-. De la calle donde vivíamos antes de trasladarnos después de casarnos.

-¿El hijo de Ralf y Alice Huff? -preguntó sorprendida la madre de Draco.

Hermione cabeceó en forma de asentimiento. No podía hablar, cada vez se encontraba peor. Nunca le había gustado David Huff, era la clase de persona de la que jamás te puedes fiar. Pero nunca pensó que pudiera hacer algo como lo que había echo. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y se sintió más mareada todavía. Se encogió y se abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener el llanto.

-Tranquila, Hermione -la dijo asustado Harry-. Estamos aquí, contigo.

-Hermione. Hija, ¡mírame! -la ordenó con suavidad el señor Malfoy, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella y agarrándola por los brazos-. No va a pasar nada. Draco se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. Ahora, quiero que respires hondo -dijo cuando Hermione alzó la vista hacia él-. Tienes que ser fuerte, por tus hijos y por Draco. Ellos te necesitan. Y por ese Huff no te preocupes. Harry no lo dejará salir -la aseguró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione volvió a cabecear asintiendo. Era lo único que podía hacer, todavía no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Después, volvió a cerrar los ojos e inspiró y espiró hondo varias veces por la nariz, sintiendo que el mareo se pasaba ligeramente.

El padre de Draco tenía razón. Draco y los niños la necesitaban, además Cissy le había visto poniéndose bien. Tenía que mantener la calma, ser fuerte, todo se arreglaría pronto. Sin embargo, la resultaba cada vez más difícil. Solo el pensar en perder a Draco, la hacía sentir un agujero en el pecho que le cortaba la respiración. No quería ni pensar en cómo viviría si Draco no salía de esa. Probablemente se moriría.

-Disculpen -la voz serena de un hombre les hizo levantar la cabeza a todos en su dirección-. ¿Son los familiares del señor Malfoy? -preguntó dirigiéndose a los padres de Draco.

-Si. Somos sus padres, y ella su esposa -contestó la señora Malfoy con aprensión.

-Bien. El señor Malfoy se encuentra estable. Aunque no está fuera de peligro aún, tendremos que ver cómo evoluciona en las próximas horas para estar seguros de algo -explicó el hombre, que sin duda, era el sanador encargado de Draco-. Sigue inconsciente, y por desgracia, tengo que informarles que no hemos conseguido averiguar de que hechizo se trata. Es muy raro el efecto que ha tenido en las personas que han resultado heridas. Sobre todo en las personas que han resultado tan graves como el señor Malfoy.

La explicación del sanador estaba haciendo que Hermione volviera a sentirse mareada. Por lo que volvió a encogerse y abrazarse el torso fuertemente, al tiempo que Harry y Ron la abrazaban por encima de los hombros. Aquel enorme y estúpido sanador había dicho que Draco no se encontraba fuera de peligro, se sentía tan hundida...

-Su hijo tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y el torso totalmente quemado. Le hemos aplicado una poción para curar las quemaduras y parece que da algún resultado, aún así...

-¿Puedo ver a mi marido? -interrumpió Hermione, sorprendentemente fría, al sanador.

-S-si. Por su puesto. Pueden quedarse con él si lo desean, pero...

-Pero nada. Usted haga su maldito trabajo y averigüe como salvar la vida a mi marido -lo volvió a interrumpir de forma brusca y fría Hermione mientras se ponía en pie y se secaba las lágrimas, ante el asombro de todos.

-Por supuesto, señora Malfoy -dijo algo dubitativo el sanador-. Tome, señor Potter. La copia del parte que me pidió.

-Gracias por su ayuda -contestó Harry amablemente-. Por cierto, hasta que el señor Malfoy salga de aquí estará custodiado por uno de mis aurores, si no le molesta. Por simple precaución. No sabemos si el señor Huff actuaba solo o si tiene algún cómplice -escuchó Hermione que le explicaba Harry al sanador, mientras se acercaba temerosa a la puerta.

-Claro. Sin problemas. Y si podemos ayudar en algo... -se ofreció el sanador.

-Gracias, si hay algo que usted pueda hacer se lo haré saber -respondió Harry dando la mano al sanador-. De momento con las copias de los partes, es suficiente.

Eso fue lo último que Hermione escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Nada más entrar Hermione pudo ver a Draco tumbado en una cama. La habitación era individual y tenía el aspecto que tenían las habitaciones privadas; el color de las paredes era blanco, así como las cortinas que vestían las ventanas, y había mesillas de madera y dos sofás blancos, similares a los que había en la habitación en la que Hermione había estado cuando dio a luz, pero tapizado con una tela diferente.

El aspecto de Draco no mejoró el ánimo de Hermione en absoluto. Tenía la cara llena de cortes y el torso lo tenía vendado hasta por debajo de los sobacos. El agujero que Hermione sentía en el pecho, se agrandó de forma instantánea.

-Ya lo lavo yo, gracias -dijo de forma brusca a las enfermeras, en cuanto estuvo al lado de Draco.

-Pero señora, es nues...

-He dicho que lo hago yo -le dijo a la enfermera en un tono más elevado y quitandole violentamente la toalla de las manos.

-Por supuesto, señora -intervino la otra enfermera más mayor, dejando la toalla que tenía en las manos, en la palangana, y lanzando una mirada de reprimenda a la otra-. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarnos -añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta y tomando del brazo a la otra, que estaba algo ruborizada.

-Muy bien -concedió Hermione de forma fría, mientras lavaba la cara de Draco con la toalla.

-Tus amigos han tenido que irse, Hermione -dijo la señora Malfoy detrás de ella, y haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara un poco. No los había sentido entrar-. Nos han pedido que te digamos que mañana volverán, cuando terminen su turno.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para hablar. Ver a Draco así, la estaba poniendo enferma; siempre estaba tan... vivo. Las imágenes de Draco jugando con Cissy, riendo con ella, charlando con Angust y Pinky, bañando a Lucius y cantándole nanas cuando lo acostaba... su voz tan seductora y burlona en ocasiones, sus conversaciones antes de dormir, su tacto, sus besos... Hermione recordó todo aquello y la parecía imposible verlo allí tumbado en una cama de San Mungo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte... no pudo soportarlo más.

Dejó la toalla y se fue a la otra parte de la habitación, volviéndose de espaldas a Draco. Ahora sí que no podía respirar. Los pulmones la dolían y tuvo que sujetarse al pomo de la puerta para no caer al suelo, al tiempo que con la otra se abrazaba la cintura.

-Hermione... -exclamó alarmado el señor Malfoy, agarrándola justo antes de que cayera al suelo a pesar de estar sujeta al pomo de la puerta.

-No... no puedo... respirar -balbuceó torpemente Hermione cogiéndose a los brazos de su suegro que la rodeaban la cintura mientras la sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Tranquila, cielo. Respira hondo -le dijo la señora Malfoy acuclillándose delante de ella y tomándola por las muñecas.

-No... no puedo... -se quejó Hermione casi sin aire, con una tremenda angustia y sin poder romper a llorar-. Draco no... no puede... -balbuceó

-Draco se pondrá bien, Hermione. Intenta respirar, por favor -la pidió abrumado el señor Malfoy.

Hermione lo intentó, pero creyó que no podría. La dolía demasiado el agujero que tenía en el pecho.

-¿Quieres que busque a un sanador? -preguntó la señora Malfoy entre lágrimas.

-No... no sé... yo... estoy mareada, Narcisa -dijo en un susurro Hermione.

-Ve por un sanador, Narcisa -ordenó el señor Malfoy a su esposa, que salió disparada de la habitación.

-Hermione, Hermione, ¡escúchame! -la ordenó el señor Malfoy-. Intenta respirar, por favor. No puedes enfermar tú también.

-Pero... si él... -balbuceó Hermione, cada vez más bajito y con más angustia-. Si él no...

-Él se pondrá bien, Hermione. Pero para que eso ocurra pronto, te necesita -repuso el señor Malfoy.

-Yo... yo no sé si...

-Claro que podrás, Hermione. Eres una mujer fuerte, que ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas desde muy joven. Podrás con esto y, cuando Draco despierte será a ti a quién vea en primer lugar. ¿Me oyes?

Hermione volvió a cabecear asintiendo, de forma automática, al tiempo que la madre de Draco entraba en la habitación acompañada por el sanador que había atendido a Draco y la enfermera mayor que estaba lavando a Draco cuando entró ella.


	8. La desesperación de Hermione

**LA DESESPERACIÓN DE HERMIONE**

Un mes había pasado desde el ataque de David Huff a Draco y algunos empleados más del Ministerio y aún no habían logrado averiguar el motivo que le llevó a actuar así. Solo habían conseguido averiguar que David Huff había actuado solo.

Por otro lado, los heridos menos graves ya habían sido dados de alta, hacía unas semanas y, solo los que estaban tan graves como Draco permanecían ingresados. Como David Huff no había despertado aún, no sabían que hechizo había empleado y, como consecuencia, tampoco habían logrado averiguar el contra hechizo, por lo que Draco seguía inconsciente. Además, las heridas no llegaban a sanar del todo, solo los cortes de la cara se habían curado y desaparecido.

Hermione estaba desesperada. Ni si quiera la insistencia de su hija, en que su papá se pondría bien, hacían a Hermione, ver la luz al final del túnel; para ella todo era oscuridad. Se sentía inútil, frustrada y tremendamente desesperada al no poder hacer nada. Ni las innumerables horas que se había pasado pegada a todos los libros de maleficios, artes oscuras o sanación, tratando de encontrar una solución, la habían ayudado. Como les dijo Harry, el hechizo debía de haber sido inventado por el mismo Huff y la solución, evidentemente, no la hallaría en ningún libro.

La angustia y la desesperación estaban comenzando a encontrar en ella el hogar perfecto.

-Señora Malfoy, por favor, debe ir a descansar y comer algo en condiciones -le suplicaba el sanador de Draco a Hermione, después de que los padres de éste y los suyos propios hablasen con él-. No le beneficia nada a su marido que usted pierda la salud. Además tiene unos hijos que...

-Y usted, lo que tiene que hacer, es encontrar el maldito remedio para salvar a mi esposo -rugió Hermione entre dientes, levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentada, junto a la cama de Draco, dejando a todos en silencio al momento-. Lleva así un mes, ¡UN MALDITO MES! ¿Y ustedes que hacen? Esperar a que despierte ese... ese...ese capullo, en lugar de esmerarse en encontrar la solución ustedes mismos. Sé perfectamente que tengo hijos, señor Patrick, y creo que no los he desatendido en ningún momento desde que Draco fue atacado. Así que no se le ocurra insinuar nada a cerca de mis hijos. Y, sepa que no pienso irme a ningún sitio hasta que no vea a mi marido despierto y sano de nuevo. Que yo sepa no está prohibido que los enfermos tengan compañía mientras se encuentren en estados similares al de mi esposo, por lo que no puede echarme de aquí.

Hermione tenía anegados los ojos en lágrimas, mientras gritaba enfurecida al sanador, aunque su voz no se quebró en ningún momento. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en unos minutos. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por aquel arranque de Hermione, que a pesar de su aspecto de cansancio y dolor, parecía tener energías suficientes.

-Cariño, se razonable, por favor -le dijo su padre, al cabo de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio y acercándose a su hija-. Porque vayas una mañana a descansar a casa, Draco no empeorará. Además, sus padres se quedarán con él, y si te sientes mejor, tu madre o yo podemos quedarnos también.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, papá -dijo secamente Hermione cogiendo en brazos a Cissy-. Aquí estoy bien.

-Pero hija, mírate... estás tan delgada... -añadió su madre-. Y, necesitas dormir.

-He dicho que no voy a ninguna parte -espetó molesta Hermione-. Cariño, dale un beso de buenas noches a papá -añadió de forma más suave, dirigiéndose a Cissy, mientras la subía encima de la cama, en la que estaba Draco.

-Pero, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué te haces esto, Hermione? -preguntó Narcisa, ahora, angustiada por Hermione.

-Porque cuando Draco despierte, yo seré a la primera que vea.

Hermione recitó las palabras que su suegro la había dedicado el primer día, cuando se sintió morir al ver a Draco en ese estado. En realidad, había estado recitando esas palabras, para sí misma, durante todos aquellos días, como si de un mantra se tratase; era lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas en muchas ocasiones. Otras, en cambio, eran las palabras de Cissy, las que la hacían seguir adelante.

-Y así será, querida -terció Lucius cuando la mirada desesperada de Hermione se encontró con la suya-. Pero, ¿crees que será así si te enfermas? Y, en caso de que no te enfermes, ¿crees que a Draco le gustará verte con ese aspecto?

-Me da igual, lo que piense. Me da igual todo -protestó enérgicamente Hermione, enfadada con su suegro-. Solo quiero verlo despierto. Lo demás no tiene importancia si...

-¿Tus hijos tampoco? -la pregunta de su madre la hizo enfurecer de nuevo. Qué era lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo, con meter a sus hijos en aquello, era algo que no se explicaba. No los había desatendido en ningún momento.

-¿Tú también, mamá? -dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos-. Mirad, no... no quiero seguir hablando del tema, ¿vale? -dijo finalmente, sintiendo que nadie la entendía-. Los niños tienen que dormir, nos vemos mañana.

-No, hija. Tu vienes con nosotros -dijo su padre con tono autoritario y cogiéndola por un brazo-. Tienes que comer y descansar. Después de comer volverás con...

-Eso ni lo sueñes -dijo bruscamente soltándose de su padre-. Yo no me muevo de aquí. Y no hay más que hablar, mamá -añadió alzando una mano al ver que su madre intentaba protestar-. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches -dijo volviéndose a la cama de Draco para coger a Cissy, que estaba tumbada junto a su padre, abrazándole por el cuello y susurrándole algo que nadie pudo escuchar, al oído-. Vamos cariño, ¿le has dado las buenas noches a papá?

-Si mami -dijo la niña, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco y alzando los brazos hacia Hermione, que la cogió y se la entregó a su madre.

Después, besó a Lucius en la mejilla y le dio el cestito a su padre.

Otra semana pasó y Draco seguía sin despertar, incrementando cada día un poco más la angustia y desesperación de Hermione, que ahora se encontraba en casa de sus padres.

Había accedido a ir a dormir un poco a casa de sus padres, después de que éstos y los padres de Draco, acudieran en ayuda del Ministro, que visitaba casia a diario a sus empleados, desesperados por verla en tan mal estado, aunque ella no creyera que lo estaba. Además, Harry y Ginny también se pusieron del bando contrario, puesto que Hermione los consideraba sus enemigos al no dejar que se quedara al lado de su marido.

Durmió casi un día entero, pues cuando despertó era cerca de la hora de comer. Se destapó, echó una mirada a la ventana de su cuarto, por la que penetraba la luz del sol, resopló llevándose una mano a la frente y, finalmente se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

No reconoció a la persona que estaba al otro lado del espejo. No podía ser ella. La chica que se encontraba al otro lado del espejo, tenía un aspecto apagado y triste que no reconocía como suyo. Estaba más delgada y debajo de los ojos tenía unas ligeras ojeras azuladas y su mirada era apagada con un ligero punto de desesperanza al fondo de ellos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la bañera. Se abrazó el torso e intentó tomar aire, pero un gran nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que lo hacía con tremenda angustia, pues apenas emitía sonido alguno. Se inclinó un poco más hacia abajo y se dejó invadir por la angustia y el dolor que sentía, lo que hizo que el agujero de su pecho se volviera mucho más grande de lo que ya era.

Invadida por la desesperación, angustia y desolación que sentía, a Hermione le costaba menos llorar, pues con cada nueva lágrima que derramaba, el nudo que sentía en la garganta disminuía un poco más, permitiendo que la chica pudiera llorar a gusto. Y, mientras lloraba y se hundía un poco más en su desesperación, Hermione era cada vez más consciente de lo tremenda, profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada que estaba de Draco Malfoy.

Desde el principio todo había sido como en un sueño. Las cosas siempre fueron bien, a excepción de algunas ocasiones; peleas, mal entendidos, y los típicos problemas de pareja, que al fin y al cabo no habían llegado a ser excesivamente problemáticos y se habían resulto bien al final. Además, de que en algunas ocasiones habían servido para unirlos más. Por ese motivo, Hermione nunca había sido tan consciente de lo profundo que era su amor, hasta ahora. Sabía que lo amaba con todo su ser, pero no se había dado cuenta de que su amor fuera tan profundo. Quizá por las distracciones del día a día o porque a menudo la parecía tan extraño estar enamorada del que en sus años de colegio había sido su peor enemigo (sin contar con Voldemort, por supuesto), que no se había parado a pensar seriamente cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia, su ahora, esposo. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por él y por lo que le hacía sentir y experimentar.

Sin embargo ahora era todo diferente. Desde que Draco estaba en San Mungo, Hermione había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Sobre todo por las noches, cuando todo el mundo se iba y ella se quedaba a solas con él, contemplándole durante horas hasta que al final se quedaba dormida de puro cansancio.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione había revivido en su memoria cada momento que había pasado con él, bueno o malo, y el verlo en aquella cama, de esa forma... simplemente no podía con ello. Se había dado cuenta de que si él llegaba a morir, ella lo acompañaría poco después, porque no podría vivir sin él; lo amaba como jamás había amado nunca a nadie. Y ese sentimiento, era nuevo para ella pues no podía compararlo siquiera, con lo que había sentido por Ron en el pasado. Por esto, no había querido llorar mientras estaba con él, porque estaba segura, de que podría oírla y sentirla (o eso quería creer), y no quería que la viera débil y hundida. Se había convencido de que si Draco sentía su fuerza, él también tendría fuerzas para seguir luchando y no los dejaría solos a ella y los niños.

Pero en la soledad de su cuarto de baño, todo era diferente. No tenía a nadie que la repitiera una y mil veces que fuera fuerte, que todo saldría bien, que sus hijos la necesitaban... allí sola, podía llorar y desesperarse hasta quedar harta, porque en el fondo, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, y las lágrimas la estaban ayudando bastante.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando y ahogándose en su desesperación, pero cuando pudo parar de llorar, ya no sentía aquel nudo en la garganta que había estado haciendo que casi se ahogara durante todo ese tiempo. Se sentía mucho mejor, más fuerte y tenía más claridad mental.

Se limpió los ojos y la nariz, tomó aire y lentamente se levantó del suelo. Tenía las rodillas doloridas, pero la dio igual, estaba mucho mejor. Volvió a mirarse al espejo; tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y se metió en la ducha.

Media hora más tarde, cuando bajó de su habitación, encontró a sus padres dando de comer a los niños en la cocina.

-Buenos días, hija -la saludó su madre, preocupada-. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mucho mejor, mamá, gracias -contestó Hermione acercándose a Cissy y besándola la cabeza-. Hola mi vida.

-Hola mami -contestó Cissy alzando los brazos para que Hermione la aupase, y casi tirando el plato de la comida que su abuela le estaba dando.

Hermione la cogió en brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

-Venga, sigue comiendo, cariño -la dijo finalmente, poniéndola en la silla alta de nuevo.

Después se sentó en una silla cercana a su padre, que la besó cuando ella se acercó, y le cogió a Lucius.

-Hola, mi pequeño -dijo dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. El niño la miró y rió con alegría, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hermione, cogió el biberón que le entregaba su padre y dio de comer a Lucius.

-¿Qué te hago de comer, hija? -preguntó su madre, cediendo la silla a su marido, para que éste siguiera dando de comer a Cissy.

-Me da lo mismo. Hazme lo que quieras -contestó con calma Hermione, mientras observaba a su hijo comer, y se perdía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Cada día que pasaba, el pequeño Lucius se parecía más a su padre, salvo en el color del cabello, que era castaño como el suyo. Sin embargo los ojos eran como los de Draco; grises y su tono de piel era también igual al de su padre, más pálido de lo habitual. "Es precioso", pensó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa. Draco no podía perderse el ver crecer a su hijo y convertirse en un hombre tan apuesto, elegante y educado como lo era él. No podía hacerles eso.

La comida fue tranquila. Habló con sus padres sobre cosas intrascendentes, evitando a toda costa el tema de Draco y, accedió a dormir un poco más antes de regresar al hospital. Pero eso fue algo que no pudo llegar a hacer.

No había terminado el postre cuando su móvil sonó, sobresaltándola de tal manera que se levantó de un salto y casi tira el yogur que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Si? -contestó con un hilo de voz, pues el nudo que antes había desaparecido de su garganta, volvió a formarse al ver en la pantalla del móvil "Lucius Malfoy".

-Hola Hermione. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? -preguntó algo nervioso.

-Bien. Quiero decir, mejor -contestó Hermione percibiendo el tono nervioso de su suegro-. Pero, ¿qué pasa? -no quería imaginarse que Draco pudiera haberse despertado en su ausencia, y ni mucho menos, que hubiera empeorado. Sintió como el nudo de la garganta la axfisiaba.

-Nada, cielo. Bueno, tengo noticias, por supuesto. No te habría molestado de no ser así, pero tranquila, no se trata de Draco. Él sigue igual -explicó Lucius-. De lo que se trata es de, que Potter me ha llamado. Tiene noticias y se va a pasar por aquí en una hora, para darnos esas noticias, personalmente. Pensé que querrías saberlo y estar aquí cuando él llegue.

-Pensaste bien. Gracias por avisarme -dijo Hermione aliviada y con la voz más fuerte y segura. El nudo de su garganta se había aflojado un tanto y, ahora sentía una especie de euforia que no podía explicar-. Estaré ahí enseguida.

-Bien. Aquí estamos -se despidió el señor Malfoy antes de colgar.

-¿Que ocurre, hija? -preguntó alarmado su padre.

-Harry tiene noticias. Estará en San Mungo en una hora -explicó Hermione estrujando nerviosa el móvil-. ¿Venís conmigo? Quiero que... -Hermione tenía tanto miedo de que no fueran buenas noticias, que no quería estar sin sus padres, cuando el mundo se la viniera encima.

-Claro, hija. Vamos a preparar a los niños -la dijo su madre, abrazándola fuertemente.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo, se encontraron con Harry y Ron en los ascensores.

-¡Chicos! -les llamó Hermione antes de que el ascensor se cerrase.

-¡Hermione! -exclamaron sorprendidos los dos chicos al unísono.

-Creíamos que estaban con Draco -observó Harry con una enorme sonrisa, al verla llegar con sus padres y los niños.

-Si, bueno. Creo que me he pasado de bella durmiente -bromeó Hermione nerviosa, abrazando a Harry y después a Ron.

-Señores Granger -saludaron los chicos a los padres de Hermione.

Junto a Harry y Ron subieron al ascensor en el que iban a subir los dos chicos antes de que Hermione los detuviera.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal estás, Hermione? Tienes mejor aspecto -preguntó Ron sonriente.

-Mejor, gracias. Aunque, ¿porqué mentir? Bastante nerviosa -confesó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pues tranquila, no son malas noticias, si eso es lo que te tiene así... por lo menos no son malas del todo -dijo Harry adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga, que pareció recuperar el color cuando escuchó sus palabras.

-¿No... no son malas? -preguntó, de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas. No se podían imaginar el alivio que sintió al oírle decir aquello.

-No. Por lo menos no del todo -contestó Harry, meciendo a Cissy, a la que había cogido en brazos al subir al ascensor-. Pero espera que lleguemos a la habitación. Los padres de Draco también tienen derecho a enterarse, ¿no? -añadió sonriendo.

-Claro... claro, por supuesto -contestó Hermione sorprendida.

Conocía de sobra a Harry, como para reconocer la satisfacción que sentía, en su rostro. Además, Ron también tenía la misma expresión que Harry, y se percató de que ambos intercambiaban miradas cómplices y se aguantaban la risa, lo que hizo que Hermione volviera a cerrar los ojos y no pudiera reprimir una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que todo se va a solucionar -explicó Hermione a sus padres, que los miraban sin entender nada, cuando abrió los ojos.

-¿En serio? -inquirió con los ojos como platos, el señor Granger, mirando a Harry.

-¿No te podemos ocultar nada, no Hermione? -preguntó con un gesto de falso disgusto Harry antes de contestar al señor Granger-. Creo que sí. Por lo menos, eso espero, señor Granger.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco, los padres de éste estaban sentados en el sofá, leyendo. Al verlos aparecer, ambos dejaron sus lecturas y se pusieron en pie.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy -lo saludó Harry estrechando la mano del señor Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes, Potter. Weasley -los saludó el señor Malfoy, estrechando la mano a los dos chicos, mientras la señora Malfoy les dedicaba un gesto amable con la cabeza y se dirigía a abrazar a Hermione y sus padres.

-¿Qué tal está Draco? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues sigue igual. Los sanadores dicen que no hay cambios -contestó la madre de Draco, mientras todos tomaban asiento. Hermione, en el sillón en el que se sentaba siempre, junto a la cabecera de la cama y sujetando con fuerza, la mano de su marido.

-Bien. Pues creo que eso podría cambiar pronto -anunció Harry sonriente.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntaron al unísono los padres de Draco.

-Eso, es de lo que queríamos hablarles -terció Ron, después de intercambiar una sonrisa con Harry-. Unos minutos antes de llamarles, el sanador del señor Huff nos había informado que, éste comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. Enseguida nos dirigimos hacia aquí, y cuando llegamos, el sanador nos dijo que, a pesar de haber vuelto a caer inconsciente, habían tenido tiempo de hacerle algunas preguntas. Una de ellas fue, qué hechizo había utilizado contra los empleados del ministerio, y consiguieron entender algo sobre conjurar el veneno de alguna criatura mágica. Aunque, por desgracia, no consiguieron entender de que criatura se trata, pues perdió el conocimiento antes de acabar.

-A pesar de todo, los sanadores ya están trabajando en la búsqueda de criaturas cuyo veneno sea ácido, para intentar encontrar la cura, sin necesidad de que el señor Huff les ayude. No saben cuándo volverá a despertar -añadió Harry.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que apenas pudieron soltar exclamaciones de alivio.

-Entonces... ¿no está bajo un hechizo? -preguntó dudosa la señora Granger.

-No. Probablemente está inconsciente, por las heridas causadas -confirmó Harry.

-Y, entonces, ¿porqué no nos han informado los sanadores antes? -preguntó molesto el señor Malfoy.

-Pues, porque yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. Quería darles la noticia yo mismo -contestó Harry.

El señor Malfoy asintió agradecido, pero no pudo articular palabra. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que todos trataron de asimilar la noticia. Draco, estaba muy cerca de recuperarse. Nadie podía decir nada. La madre de Hermione y la de Draco lloraban en silencio con las manos unidas, el señor Malfoy se había tapado la boca con una mano y había cerrado los ojos en un gesto pensativo y de alivio al mismo tiempo, mientras que Hermione no había variado su gesto en lo más mínimo, y observaba a su marido y a Cissy, que estaba tumbada junto a él abrazándole el cuello, como solía hacerlo siempre.

De pronto, Hermione se levantó de golpe quedándose pálida y rígida en el sitio, sobresaltando a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, hija? -preguntó su padre.

-Soy estúpida -dijo automáticamente y apenas en un susurro-. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de qué? Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó asustado el padre de Draco, sujetándola por un brazo, cuándo pasó como un rayo por su lado, en dirección a la puerta.

-No tardaré. Cuidad de los niños -dijo secamente, zafándose de la mano de su suegro y saliendo disparada de la habitación.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que algo relacionado con los libros tenía que ser la razón por la que Hermione se comportaba así.

-Mami va a hacer la medicina para papá -dijo tranquilamente Cissy todavía abrazada a su padre y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella y la miraron asombrados sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, cuando se recuperaron un poco, se sentaron a esperar pacientemente, a que Hermione regresara y les explicara qué pasaba. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a las predicciones de la niña, a pesar de que los padres de Draco la habían escuchado predecir el ataque que más tarde sufrió éste, y aquello les había dejado algo desconcertados.


	9. Incertidumbre

**INCERTIDUMBRE**

Hermione regresó dos horas después, con el pelo alborotado, la mirada triunfante y emocionada, y acompañada por el sanador de Draco, al que casi arrastraba del brazo.

-Hermione, ¿qué...? -intentó preguntar su padre, pero ésta no lo dejó terminar. Era como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno, veo que estamos todos -dijo emocionada, al ver que Ron y Harry seguían allí y que se habían unido, Ginny, Bill y Fleur-. Tengo la cura para Draco y todos los que están como él -anunció sacando un frasco con una poción rarísima que parecía leche-... o eso creo.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos las unísono levantándose de dónde estaban sentados.

-¿Está segura de lo que está diciendo, señora Malfoy? -preguntó un desconcertado sanador.

-Si, lo estoy. O eso creo -dijo Hermione triunfante-. ¿Sabéis lo que son los Wyvern? -preguntó.

-¿Los wy... qué? -preguntó Ron con cara rara.

-Los Wyvern son unos enormes reptiles de la familia de los dragones -comenzó a citar Hermione-. Son bastante más torpes que los dragones, claro, pero a lo que vamos. Estos reptiles tienen un aguijón que suelen utilizar en los combates, y que inyecta un veneno del que es muy difícil sobrevivir -Hermione había hablado muy deprisa por lo que hizo una pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar-. No me había dado cuenta antes, porque son seres muy raros y porque, no había leído del todo el apartado dedicado a ellos, por lo que es mi culpa que Draco siga así.

-Hermione tú no...

-Si lo hubiera leído entero -prosiguió Hermione como si su suegro no la hubiera interrumpido-, me hubiera dado cuenta de que, según testigos que vieron a otras criaturas morir por el veneno de este ser hace siglos, las víctimas se descomponían como si el veneno fuera corrosivo. O dicho de otra manera, el veneno de Wyvern actúa como el ácido. Lo que tengo en esta botella es la poción que cura estas heridas, pues han sido echas exteriormente, y si usted me lo permite, señor Patrick, quiero probarlo.

Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio. Todos se habían quedado estupefactos con la revelación de Hermione.

-Esto... bueno, podemos probarlo claro -concedió al fin el sanador-. Pero no estoy seguro de que funcione con heridas exteriores, la poción ha de beberse.

-¡Ya sé qué debe beberse! ¿Por quién me toma? -espetó molesta Hermione-. Yo no he dicho que vaya a extenderla como si de una loción corporal se tratase. Tome, para los demás enfermos -le dijo, sacando otra botella, esta vez del bolso, y entregándosela al sanador.

-Hum. Claro, lo siento -dijo el sanador ceñudo, aunque asombrado-. Espero que funcione, señora Malfoy. No se nos había ocurrido a nosotros, y si esto los cura...

-Claro que los curará. Tiene que hacerlo -dijo Hermione con una nota de angustia en su tono de voz.

Aún no había salido el sanador de la habitación cuando Hermione se encaminó a la cama de su marido, dónde estaba Cissy dormida junto a él. Cuando llegó, abrió la botella de la poción, cogió el vaso que había en la mesilla y echó un poco de la poción. Después, se volvió hacia Draco, le levantó ligeramente la cabeza, abrió un poco la boca de su marido y vertió poco a poco el líquido para que lo tragase Luego se sentó junto a él, esperando alguna reacción. Reacción que no llegó en los minutos ni horas siguientes. Lo único que cambió en aquellas tensas horas de espera fue el echo de que las heridas parecían haber sufrido una mejoría, lo cual animó mucho a Hermione. "Algo es algo", pensó con esperanza Hermione, cuando el sanador le comunicó que las heridas parecían estar curándose.

Sin embargo, pasaron tres días, y Draco seguía sin despertar y la angustia pujaba con la esperanza por apoderarse de Hermione, pues el día anterior la informaron de que uno de los heridos, casi tan grave como Draco, ya había despertado y se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Hija, ¿porqué no vienes a dormir a casa? -la preguntó su madre preocupada, la tarde del tercer día, antes de irse-. Ya has oído a Lucius y Narcisa; ellos te relevarán esta noche.

-No. No pienso moverme de aquí -dijo de forma terca Hermione-. No ahora que sé que la poción funciona.

-Pero...

-No, mamá. No empieces -la cortó Hermione con un gesto de la mano-. ¿Tú que harías si fuera papá el que estuviera así? ¿Te separarías de él simplemente porque estás un poco cansada?

-Supongo que no -admitió al fin la madre de Hermione frunciendo el ceño-. Pero, cielo, no estás un poco cansada. Solamente dormiste bien un día...

-¡Bah! Minucias... -protestó Hermione molesta-. No te preocupes por mí, mamá, estoy bien. Id a descansar vosotros. Nos vemos mañana -dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de que su madre comenzara de nuevo.

Una vez sola con Draco, Hermione se sentó nuevamente en el sillón que había junto a su cama y le cogió la mano, besándola con ternura.

-¿Sabes? -le dijo hablando de forma suave-. Cuando nos encontramos en Hogsmade y fuiste tan amable conmigo y todo eso, desconfié de ti. Desconfié mucho. Pensé que tenías algo en mente, algo que no sería nada bueno para mí -sonrió y se acercó un poco más a la cama, apoyando los codos en el colchón y sin soltar la mano de Draco-. Sobre todo cuando me invitaste a cenar. Todavía recuerdo la cara que se nos quedó a Pinky y a mí cuando apareciste en la cocina y nos viste con Cissy -volvió a reír-. Estábamos tan asustadas que temblábamos, en especial durante la cena. No sé como pude contener los temblores... aunque a Pinky también le resultó bastante difícil. Te juro que te tenía pánico, Draco. Te lo tuve durante mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, aunque quería alejarme, no pude hacerlo. Había algo en ti o en tu actitud, no lo sé muy bien, que me lo impedía. Al principio creí que estaba volviéndome loca, pero ahora sé que no podía hacerlo porque quería estar contigo. Disfrutaba de cada momento contigo, de cada palabra tuya, de cada caricia y cada beso... No me arrepiento de haberme quedado, de haberme dejado llevar por ti y por mi... debilidad hacia ti -se acercó a Draco y le besó dulcemente en los labios, abrazándolo por el cuello y susurrando a su oído-. No puedes dejarme, Draco. Tienes que luchar para volver de dónde quiera que estés. Tus hijos y yo te queremos y te necesitamos. Por favor, por favor, tienes que volver mi amor -suplicó Hermione al oído de Draco sin poder evitar derramar, una vez más, las lágrimas que había estado evitando mientras su familia y amigos estaban allí-. Me moriré si me dejas... vuelve, mi vida, por favor. No nos dejes.

-¿Hermione?

La voz angustiada de Ron la hizo sobresaltarse e incorporarse de forma brusca.

-¡Dios, Ron! ¡Qué susto me has dado! -dijo Hermione sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, pero sin soltar la mano de Draco.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el muchacho, sentándose en una banqueta a su lado-. He terminado mi turno y he decidido venir a ver qué tal estáis -explicó Ron, cogiendo entre sus manos la mano libre de Hermione.

-Pues... la verdad, no sé... quizá, regular -explicó dubitativa Hermione apretando la mano de Ron-. Las heridas se van curando, pero no despierta...

-Bueno, quizá sea por la gravedad de las heridas. Hermione, tiene todo el torso quemado y se dio un tremendo golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza... no creo que eso sea como una caricia, ¿no crees?

Hermione rió un poco ante aquellas palabras. Cómo se alegraba de que todo lo ocurrido en el pasado se hubiera quedado allí. Desde el accidente de Draco, la relación con Ron había sido como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubieran dejado de ser amigos.

-Lo sé, pero es que... -Hermione miró con angustia a Draco y después a Ron-. ¿Y si no despierta? Ron, si Draco no despierta yo... -confesó angustiada Hermione, sin poder ni querer, reprimir las lágrimas.

-¡Sssh! No digas eso, Hermione. Draco despertará -la consoló Ron abrazándola-. Aunque parezca mentira, es fuerte. Además, ya ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas.

Hermione soltó otra risa nerviosa entre las lágrimas, y se separó lentamente de Ron, volviendo a agarrar la mano de Draco.

-Lo sé. Pero, Ron, hay que ser realistas... ¿y si no... si no lo... consigue? No podré soportarlo, Ron, lo sé. Yo... Ron, lo amo tanto... -repuso Hermione sin dejar de llorar.

-No, Hermione. No pienses en eso. Draco lo conseguirá... le obligaré yo mismo si es necesario -dijo Ron, con el gesto serio, cogiendo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y juntando su frente con la de ella-. Te lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. No tenía palabras con las que expresar lo que aquello significaba para ella.

-Bien, debo irme. Mi madre se pondrá como una furia si llego tarde -bromeó Ron.

-Vale, hasta...

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione, te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ron asustado y volviendo a coger la cara de Hermione entre sus manos.

Algo le pasaba a Hermione que no comprendería hasta un segundo después. Hermione se había quedado rígida, pálida y con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero completamente muda, lo que hizo que Ron se asustara de verdad.


	10. De vuelta

**DE VUELTA**

-Todavía no he muerto, Weasley. No le entres aún a mi esposa si quieres seguir tú con vida.

La voz de Draco sonaba ronca y apagada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese tono burlón que le caracterizaba cuando bromeaba o quería ser molesto.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir, solo se puso en pie, rodeó la cama y se puso al otro lado de la cama de Draco. Hermione por su parte no podía volver la cabeza hacia su marido. Tenía miedo de que todo fuese un sueño. El suave apretón de mano que la había dado Draco al despertar, era lo que la había dejado congelada. No podía creerlo. "¿Y si es un sueño? ¿Y si me vuelvo y no está despierto?", pensaba con angustia Hermione.

Sin embargo, lentamente se volvió y lo vio mirándola sonriente.

-¡Malfoy, estás...! -Ron no podía hablar a penas, ni podía creer que le alegrase tanto ver a Draco despierto-. Escucha, yo no le estaba en...

-Lo sé, Weasley, era una broma -dijo Draco volviendo la cabeza hacia Ron y agarrando el antebrazo del chico.

-Ron, ve por un sanador, una enfermera o lo que te encuentres en el camino -dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie bruscamente, como si la que hubiera despertado fuera ella.

Ron salió disparado de la habitación sin decir una palabra, y en cuanto éste hubo salido, Hermione se subió de un brinco en la cama de Draco, tumbándose al lado de él y abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza, mientras le besaba toda la cara.

-Sabía que no me dejarías-. Decía entre beso y beso, mientras las lágrimas la caían sobre las mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo-. Mi vida, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos...

-Bueno, creo que me hago una idea -dijo riendo, mientras la abrazaba-. Hermione... Hermione, cielo, tranquilízate, me estás asfixiando...

-¡Oh, lo siento! -dijo Hermione todavía llorando, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, antes de sentarse en el sillón y aferrarse de nuevo a su mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó algo más angustiada.

-Hum. Pues... me duele todo, la verdad. Pero estoy bien. Aunque... -contestó Draco incorporándose un poco.

-¿Aunque qué?

-Pues que estaré mejor, cuando mate con mis propias manos a ese zafio de Huff -contestó entre dientes y con mucho coraje.

Hermione volvió a reír mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, ya se encargaron los Aurores de él. Está en una habitación, intentando recuperarse del fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Solo ha conseguido despertar de forma breve en un par de ocasiones -explicó Hermione, antes de que Ron entrase de nuevo en la habitación con el sanador de Draco.

-Bienvenido, señor Malfoy -lo saludó sonriendo el sanador-. Menos mal que ha despertado justo cuando terminaba mi turno. No me hubiera echo ninguna gracia tener que enterarme de su vuelta el último. Mi nombre es Adam Patrick y soy su sanador.

-Encantado -le saludó Draco, estrechando su mano.

-Bien, veamos, ¿qué tal se encuentra? -le preguntó mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-Pues bien, aunque me duele todo -volvió a repetir Draco.

-Bueno, no me extraña. Tiene todo el torso quemado y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza -le informó el sanador.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó algo confuso Draco.

-Si. El señor Huff le atacó utilizando el veneno de Wyvern. Un veneno corrosivo, similar al ácido -explicó el sanador, palpando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Draco-. Pero no se preocupe. Gracias a su bella e inteligente esposa, las heridas se están curando muy bien, y espero que no tarden mucho más en curar del todo.

Draco miró a Hermione, que se sonrojó un poco, con una ceja levantada. No le sorprendía en absoluto lo que le había dicho el sanador.

-¿Y cómo ha colaborado, exactamente, mi esposa en la curación de las heridas? -preguntó suspicazmente Draco, con una media sonrisa.

-Pues fue quien averiguó que era el veneno de esa cosa lo que te había provocado las heridas -terció Ron sonriendo-. Los otros cuatro heridos tan graves como tú, han ido despertando poco a poco en estos días, y ya están mejor.

-¿De veras? -dijo Draco burlón mirando a Hermione y acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar-. Hum. No me extraña. ¿sería posible que tomara algo de agua? Tengo la garganta tan seca que siento pinchazos.

-Por supuesto -dijo el médico, sonriendo por los comentarios burlones de Draco y acercándole un vaso de agua-. Creo que se recuperará pronto, señor Malfoy.

-Eso espero -dijo Draco bebiendo un sorbo de agua y poniendo un gesto de dolor, cuando éste bajó por su traquea-. ¡Aah!

-Beba despacio, señor Malfoy -le aconsejó el sanador-. Bueno, ¿quiere que mande que le traigan algo de comer? -le preguntó el sanador.

-Hum. Creo que no, gracias. Ahora no tengo hambre -dijo amablemente Draco-. Quizá más tarde.

-Bien. Como quiera, pero le aviso que la cocina no estará mucho más tiempo abierta.

-No se preocupe, mi mujer me traerá algo de la cafetería, si es que puedo comer comida normal -contestó Draco esperanzado. Odiaba la comida de hospital.

-Claro que puede. Pero, creo que su esposa debería ir a descansar un poco, ahora que usted...

-De eso ni hablar. Yo no me muevo de aquí -protestó enérgicamente Hermione. Ahora que Draco había despertado, no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

-Pero, seño...

-He dicho que no me muevo de aquí -interrumpió al sanador, ceñuda.

-Hermione, deberías... -intentó intervenir Ron, pero también fue interrumpido.

-Bueno, ya está bien. No pienso irme, no necesito nada, ¿vale? -Hermione se había puesto en pie y parecía furiosa.

-Vale, vale. Tranquilos todos -intercedió casi sin fuerzas Draco, al ver que tanto el sanador como Ron se disponían a replicar, y adivinando el estallido que su mujer podía tener, intentó evitar la furia de unos y otros-. ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?

Nadie dijo nada. Ron y el sanador se miraron como si quisieran ocultar algo y Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, ceñuda, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, claramente enfurruñada.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? -insistió Draco, incorporándose otro poco más, en la cama y alargando la mano hacia la cara de su mujer, para que lo mirase.

-Nada. No pasa nada -contestó Hermione, entre dientes.

-Pasa, señor Malfoy, que su esposa no se ha separado de usted más que un día, no ha dormido a penas y tampoco ha comido mucho -explicó el sanador con un suspiro.

Draco miró a Ron, quien le confirmó aquello con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Después volvió a mirar a Hermione, esta vez más detenidamente, examinándola de arriba abajo, percatándose que se la veía más delgada y muy cansada. Tenía ojeras moradas y bolsas debajo de los ojos. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y después volvió a hablar.

-Ya veo -dijo Draco con calma-. Bueno, sé que debería descansar, pero me gustaría que se quedara conmigo esta noche.

-Pero, señor Malfoy, ambos necesitan... -empezó a protestar el sanador.

-Lo sé. Pero, por favor, necesito que se quede -pidió Draco de nuevo-. Solo será esta noche.

El sanador hizo un gesto de impaciencia y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Está bien. Como quieran -concedió finalmente-. Son ustedes las personas más cabezonas que he conocido. Pero, bueno, dejaré que se quede, solo si promete que descansará bien, antes de volver a quedarse con su esposo -propuso el sanador, adivinando las intenciones de Hermione de quedarse hasta que saliera de San Mungo.

-Prometido -dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bien. Entonces les dejo solos, iré a avisar a sus padres.

-¡No! -exclamó Draco, sorprendiendo a todos-. Por favor, no los avise. No quiero que lo sepan aún... quiero que sea una sorpresa -añadió apresuradamente Draco, al ver las caras de los tres.

-Está bien. Como quiera, daré orden de que no los avisen. Me pasaré mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -contestaron, Ron, Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, yo también debo irme ya -dijo Ron carraspeando cuando el sanador salió-. Me alegra mucho verte despierto al fin, Malfoy. Nos vemos mañana -dijo, dando un golpe en el hombro de Draco.

-Gracias, Weasley. Yo también me alegro de que estés por aquí -contestó Draco sonriendo.

-No vemos mañana Hermione -dijo abrazando a Hermione.

-Claro. Gracias por estar conmigo, Ron -dijo Hermione, mientras abrazaba a su amigo-. No sabes cuánto significa para mí...

-No tienes que agradecer nada, para eso están los amigos -respondió Ron, separándose de ella y sonriendo-. Bueno, pareja. Nos vemos mañana. Qué descanses Malfoy.

-Gracias, Weasley.

En cuanto Ron salió de la habitación, Hermione se volvió nerviosa hacia Draco. Por el tono que había empleado anteriormente, cuando le dijo al sanador que quería que se quedara, sabía que no estaba nada contento, lo que pudo corroborar al girarse y ver la cara de Draco. Estaba recostado en la almohada y parecía cansado, pero sus ojos lanzaban fuego. No es que no estuviera nada contento, es que estaba furioso.

-Ya puedes empezar a explicarme con detalle a qué se debe el aspecto tan horrible que tienes, Hermione. Y porqué, el sanador y Ron estaban tan enfadados -dijo con dureza Draco cuando Hermione se sentó en el sillón.

-Pues, yo... -empezó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que Draco estuviera tan furioso-. Yo... No podía... dejarte aquí solo... -consiguió balbucear Hermione.

-Así que te has pasado día y noche junto a mí. Sin dormir ni comer a penas -terminó Draco, con el gesto aún duro, pero el tono de voz suave, haciéndose a un lado y apartando un poco las sábanas-. Ven, sube -la dijo finalmente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior asustada, y tras pensarlo durante unos segundos y tras el gesto de apremio que le brindó Draco, se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama, tumbándose al lado de él, que la abrazó con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy bien... casi -se corrigió sonriendo un poco-, así que mañana te irás a casa, dormirás el tiempo que sea necesario, comerás en condiciones y, después de eso, permitiré que vuelvas. Le diré a mi padre que te acompañe y se quede contigo, parece que le temes más que al tuyo, así me aseguraré de que obedeces.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Se acurrucó un poco más junto a él y se dio cuenta de que todo el dolor que había sentido, el nudo en la garganta, y el vacío en el pecho habían sido reemplazados por una inmensa emoción y alegría.

-No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos, Draco -susurró cerca del cuello de Draco, ignorando las palabras que había dicho su marido-. El mundo se me vino abajo cuando me dijeron que te habían atacado, y creí que me moriría cuando no despertabas... no lo pasaba tan mal desde hacía mucho tiempo -confesó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo sé, mi vida. Lo siento mucho -dijo suavemente Draco besando la cabeza de Hermione con ternura-. Pero, ya he vuelto, así que no tienes porqué temer ya. Ni tampoco voy a permitir que me ignores. Mañana irás a descansar, ¿me oyes? Tienes un aspecto horrible, no me gusta que estés así por mi causa. En serio, Hermione, ¿porqué no le pediste a tus padres o los míos o a alguien, que se quedara conmigo, aunque fuera por el día, si no querías dejarme solo? -la medio reprendió Draco.

-Porque no me hacía falta -contestó Hermione cerrando los ojos-. Todos querían relevarme. Me dijeron mil veces que me fuera a descansar... pero yo... simplemente no podía -explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya. Siempre tan testaruda, ¿no? -dijo Draco sonriendo. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba saber que Hermione lo quería tanto como para no dejarlo solo ni un minuto, lo que por otro lado, no le impedía sentirse mal, porque estuviera tan cansada.

-Mmm, ¿si piensas así? -dijo Hermione entre risas y encogiéndose, de nuevo, de hombros.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado -susurró Draco besando la frente de Hermione.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Es mi obligación -le contestó Hermione, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí? ¿Qué me he perdido? -preguntó Draco al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Pues llevas más de un mes. Mañana termina mayo -contestó en voz baja Hermione-. Y no te has perdido mucho, la verdad. El ministro, Harry y Ginny, todos los Weasley, y los señores Huff, han estado visitándote a diario. Sin contar, por supuesto, con mis padres y los tuyos, que han estado constantemente contigo.

-Vaya... ¿los señores Huff han venido a verme? -preguntó extrañado Draco.

-Ajá. Se sienten muy culpables por lo que pasó. Aunque, según nos han contado, hacía casi seis meses que no lo veían ni tenían noticias de él.

-Mmm. ¡Ese maldito, Huff! ¡Cuando me recupere me las va a pagar! -refunfuñó Draco.

-Tranquilo. Harry se encargará de él en cuanto se recupere -susurró Hermione antes de sentarse en la cama y girarse hacia la mesilla para coger el vaso de la poción-. Anda, tómate esto. Ahora que has despertado podrás beber más y hará mejor efecto.

-Gracias -dijo Draco, sentándose también en la cama y tomando el vaso que le daba Hermione-. ¡Puaj! ¿qué demonios es esto, una poción medicinal o veneno? -preguntó con cara de asco cuando dio un sorbo de la poción.

-Es medicinal. Anda, no te quejes tanto y bebe -le apremió Hermione riendo.

-Esto es una tortura, no una medicina, Hermione -volvió a refunfuñar Draco asqueado, cuando se terminó la poción.

-¡Bah! No digas tonterías. Si no fuera por esa tortura, aún no habrías despertado.

-Hum -gruñó Draco, tumbándose de nuevo, y estirando el brazo para que Hermione se tumbara-. ¿Qué tal están los niños? -preguntó acariciando el brazo de Hermione, cuando ésta se acurrucó en él.

-Muy bien. Lucius crece a la velocidad de la luz, ya le verás mañana. Y Cissy... -dijo con ternura, al recordar las visiones de la niña- Cissy, estoy segura de que es vidente, Draco. Predijo tu "accidente", minutos antes de que Harry me enviara la lechuza. Y también predijo que te pondrías bien... dijo que te vio rodeado por todos nosotros, celebrando tu cumpleaños -terminó de explicarle alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Draco maravillado y sorprendido por igual- Vaya, así que nuestras sospechas se han cumplido, ¿eh?

-Eso parece -contestó Hermione-. Han estado todos los días aquí, contigo. Cissy se pasaba casi todo el día tumbada junto a ti. Abrazada a tu cuello, susurrándote cosas al oído. No me preguntes el qué, porque no se la entendía.

-Hum. ¡Curioso! -murmuró para sí, Draco-. Juraría que recuerdo algo... aunque está como borroso... -dijo Draco, esta vez en voz más alta.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué recuerdas? -inquirió curiosa, Hermione.

-No sé... como te digo, está como borroso... pero, es como... bueno es extraño, ¿sabes? -balbuceó Draco, un tanto confundido. Le costaba mucho confesar que mientras había estado inconsciente, había podido oír e incluso ver, algunas escenas. No quería que Hermione pensara que estaba loco-. No sé, la verdad... recuerdo ciertas cosas... sobre todo, la nana que le canto a los niños antes de dormir -confesó tapándose los ojos con la mano, para evitar ver la cara de horror, que seguramente, estaba poniendo Hermione. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que para ella, las cosas inexplicables no existían.

-Vaya, si que es interesante -dijo Hermione, pensativa y antes de bostezar-. Bueno, mañana podremos hablar con más calma de todo esto. Ahora duerme y deja que la poción haga su trabajo -le dijo de forma autoritaria, tapándole el torso y el brazo que tenía libre, con las sábanas, quedando ella tapada, a la misma vez.

-Ya. Como si no fueras tú la que está rendida -repuso riendo Draco-. Buenas noches, mi vida.

-Buenas noches. Te quiero -contestó Hermione riendo también-. ¿Draco? Despierta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No vuelvas a dormirte durante tanto tiempo.

-Descuida. Me despertaré -contestó Draco sonriendo-. Y ahora, duerme. Te quiero.


	11. La vuelta a casa de Draco

**LA VUELTA A CASA DE DRACO**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Draco había despertado. Afortunadamente, la poción había resultado bastante mejor que cuando estaba inconsciente, y las heridas estaban prácticamente curadas, por lo que aquel tres de junio, Draco sería dado de alto.

Hermione estaba tan emocionada e impaciente por que llegara pronto la mañana, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Draco no dejaba que se quedara a dormir allí, de lo que ella culpaba al "chivato" del sanador (como lo había apodado); dejaba que estuviera todo el día con él, si ella quería, igual que dejaba que los niños le acompañasen, pero bajo ningún concepto, dejaba que se quedara a dormir "Tienes que descansar, Hermione. No permitiré que caigas enferma por mi. Te vas a dormir a casa de tus padres o a nuestra casa, donde prefieras, pero te vas, y no haya más que hablar", le había dicho muy serio y casi enfadado, poniéndose -a ojos de Hermione-, intransigente en lo que a ese tema se refería, por muchos mohínes que ella, Hermione, hubo echo.

-Cinco minutos, y me levanto -se dijo en voz alta, Hermione, cerca de las seis de la mañana, harta de no dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.

Sin embargo, Hermione no llegó a levantarse.

Unas cálidas y suaves manos acariciaban la cintura de Hermione, mientras que unos labios suaves besaban con dulzura su cuello, haciendo que Hermione sonriera y se girara en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, en respuesta al cosquilleo que un aliento cálido y mentolado le produjo cuando éste rozó su piel. Hermione conocía a la perfección aquellas manos, aquellos labios y aquél cálido aliento, por lo que, en un movimiento instintivo, rodeó el cuello de su marido y le devolvió el beso con tanta ternura y pasión como él demostraba.

No sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado en aquel momento, solo quería volver a disfrutar de los besos y las caricias que tanto había añorado durante más de un mes, por lo que no abrió los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquello que tanto ansiaba. Solo abrió los ojos cuando Draco se lo ordenó.

-Mírame, Hermione -ordenó Draco, en voz baja y entre cortada.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en obedecer, inspirando el exquisito perfume de su marido. Si era un sueño no quería despertar. Pero finalmente y muy despacio, los abrió encontrándose con los grises y brillantes ojos de Draco, que le sonrió satisfecho.

-Estás aquí... -murmuró Hermione, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le anegaran en lágrimas de felicidad, y una sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

-Y pienso quedarme toda la vida -le aseguró él, besando ligeramente la punta de la nariz de Hermione, mientras que secaba con su pulgar, una lágrima que se le había escapado a Hermione.

No dijeron nada más y se dedicaron a disfrutar, de nuevo, el uno del otro.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Hermione en voz baja, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al torso, ahora curado, de Draco.

-Las cuatro y media -contestó Draco entre risas-. Tu padre me dijo que no había manera de despertarte. Por un instante temí que hubieras tomado mi relevo y hubieras caído inconsciente.

-No seas bobo, Draco -rió Hermione-. Es solo qué... bueno, anoche estuve muy agitada. Estaba tan emocionada porque por fin volvías a casa, que no pude pegar ojo -explicó Hermione, acurrucándose un poco más entre los brazos de Draco.

-Hum. Si, ya me he percatado de tu agitación hace un momento -bromeó de forma pícara Draco.

-¡Buah! -protestó Hermione entre risas, pero algo sonrojada por el comentario de Draco-. No digas, esas cosas. Sabes que no es eso por lo que estaba agitada.

-Seguro -volvió a bromear Draco fingiendo un tono molesto-. Te pasas un mes sin mi, y no me "echas de menos". Ya.

-Vale, vale. Quizá sí estuviera un poquitín agitada por eso... pero solo un poquitín -aceptó riendo Hermione-. Te echaba de menos por todo. A ti.

-Lo sé, mi vida -le susurró Draco, besando la cabeza de Hermione-. Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también te amo -contestó Hermione poniéndose tan seria como se había puesto Draco, antes de que éste la volviera a besar como si fuera el último beso que la daba.

Hermione se estremeció ante aquella extraña intensidad con que Draco la besaba y miraba. Sintió miedo y no supo porqué.

-Bueno, hay que levantarse ya, dormilona. Se acabó la diversión -anunció, nuevamente sonriente, Draco. Levantándose de la cama y cogiendo a Hermione en brazos, echándosela sobre un hombro, lo que hizo que ella soltara una risotada divertida; la encantaba que hiciera eso, y él lo sabía.

-Lo siento, Draco -dijo Hermione compungida, mientras se duchaban.

-¿Qué sientes? -preguntó Draco contrariado.

-No haberte acompañado desde el hospital a casa -dijo Hermione tímidamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Draco la miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, cielo. Eso no tiene mucha importancia -dijo levantando una ceja-. Además, si te digo la verdad, prefiero el recibimiento que me has dado -añadió riendo, cuando Hermione le lanzó la esponja al pecho.

-Vale, solo digo que me disgusta haberme dormido... nada más -observó Hermione, con una mueca un tanto infantil.

-Lo sé, pero en serio, no importa. Demasiado has hecho en este mes... -aseguró Draco cogiendo por la cintura a Hermione y besándola tiernamente.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó Hermione, secándose con la toalla el pelo, un rato después, cuando terminaron de ducharse.

-Pues llegué sobre las once -contestó Draco.

-¿Sobre las once? -repitió Hermione en un susurro que dejaba entre ver cierto disgusto-. ¿Y porqué no me has llamado antes?

-Pues porque estabas profundamente dormida cuando entré, y no quise despertarte -contestó con un suspiro Draco-. Además, sé cuánto llevas sin descansar en condiciones. No tenía ninguna intención de impedir que descansaras, ahora que lo hacías.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar y quejarse, pero antes de decir nada lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. Quizá fuera porque ya no estaba cansada ni tenía nervios, ni ningún otro de los sentimientos que la habían estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo, pero comprendió a Draco: estaba preocupado por ella.

-Y ¿qué has estado haciendo en este tiempo? -preguntó Hermione cambiando totalmente de tema, y viendo cómo Draco lo agradecía. Aunque no entendió porqué se le había ensombrecido de aquella manera el rostro.

-Pues me he pasado casi toda la mañana hablando con Harry y el Ministro -contestó con la voz apagada Draco-. Querían saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-Mmm -murmuró Hermione dubitativa. Quería saber qué había pasado aquella horrible tarde, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. El gesto de incomodidad mezclado con rabia y dolor, que Draco tenía en ese momento, se lo impedía. Así que se volvió al espejo y con un movimiento de su varita se secó y alisó el cabello.

-No sé mucho sobre lo que pasó antes de salir alarmado por los gritos, pero cuando salí Huff estaba apuntando con la varita a mi secretario y tenía a la secretaria del Ministro agarrada por el cuello, preguntando enfurecido por el Ministro. La chica y mi secretario, intentaban hacerle entender que el Ministro estaba fuera de Londres, pero él parecía no escuchar... estaba frenético, desquiciado diría yo -explicó lentamente Draco, abrazando por la cintura a Hermione y mirándola a los ojos, mediante el espejo-. Si te digo la verdad, nunca he visto a David Huff comportarse de ese modo. El caso es que, intenté razonar con él. Le dije que se calmara, que si quería podía hablar conmigo pues en ausencia del Ministro, yo soy la persona responsable. Te juro que no sé qué le pasó; no dijo nada, solo me lanzó un hechizo no verbal tan fuerte, que me lanzó despedido por los aires y caí de espaldas contra el cristal que imita una ventana. No recuerdo mucho más después de aquello, salvo un terrible dolor en el pecho, una punzada horrible en la cabeza y, los gritos de mi secretario y la secretaria del Ministro. De lo siguiente que fui consciente, fue de escuchar tu voz, diciéndome que no te dejara y algo así como que me tenías miedo, y después de eso, la conversación que tuviste con Weasley-. Terminó Draco, con un tono tan extraño, que a Hermione le pareció que le ocultaba algo, aunque no dijo nada.

-Entonces, ¿no dijo porqué quería ver al Ministro? -inquirió Hermione extrañada.

-No, no dijo nada, la verdad. Solo preguntaba por él como un loco y me miró con odio antes de atacarnos a todos -contestó Draco, pensativo.

-Hum. ¡Qué raro! -comentó Hermione, girándose hasta quedar frente a Draco-. Siempre pensé que ese hombre no era trigo limpio, pero nunca imaginé que se comportara así...

-Yo tampoco, pero en fin -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando-, habrá que esperar a que despierte, ¿no crees? Solo entonces podremos salir de dudas.

-Si, creo que si -contestó Hermione.

Cuando bajaron de la habitación, todos estaban en el salón. Cissy jugaba con el padre de Hermione, Narcissa y Lucius parecían estar revisando unos papeles en la mesa que había en el salón, y la madre de Hermione, daba de comer a Lucius.

-¡Ya estáis aquí! Tenemos noticias -dijo sonriente la madre de Hermione, entregándole un sobre de pergamino con el sello de los Aurores.

Draco cogió la carta con el ceño fruncido y evidente tensión. Lo abrió sacó la carta que contenía y Hermione y él lo leyeron.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo? -preguntó alarmado y levantándose de un salto, Lucius Malfoy, al percatarse del gesto que tenían, tanto Hermione como Draco.

Los dos chicos estaban como petrificados. Tenían los ojos muy abiertos, se habían puesto tan pálidos como si de vampiros se tratase, y su expresión era de horror. Ninguno contestó nada, por lo que los otros tres se levantaron tan alarmados como Lucius Malfoy, y se acercaron a los chicos.

-¿Draco? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre? -les apremió Jane Granger.

-Es... -intentó explicar Draco alzando la vista hacia su suegra, aunque no pudo. Estaba conmocionado con la noticia que Harry les enviaba. No podía creerlo.

-¿Qué es, Draco? ¡Por favor, reaccionad! -les urgió la madre de Draco.

Draco entregó la carta a su padre y se dejó caer abatido en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y pasándose las manos por entre el cabello, mientras que Hermione solo pudo apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá en el que se había sentado Draco, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos y sin apenas poder respirar.

Tal era la aprensión de ambos, que sus padres se sintieron casi incapaces de leer la carta. Sin embargo, los cuatro bajaron la vista hacia el papel, Narcisa y los Granger por encima del hombro de Lucius Malfoy, y cuando terminaron de leer lo comprendieron todo. Se quedaron tan conmocionados y aterrados como Draco y Hermione.


	12. Crisis

**CRISIS**

Nadie entendía nada. El silencio cayó en salón de los Malfoy como una losa.

-Esto... esto no tiene sentido -consiguió murmurar Hermione casi sin aliento y le quitó la carta a su suegro para volver a leerla de nuevo.

"_Estimado Sr. Malfoy; _

_Le envío esta misiva para informarle que, a las 16:30 h. Hora local, el señor David Huff se ha escapado de San Mungo, con la ayuda de varios secuaces, entre los que se encontraba un Auror. _

_En su huida a sesgado la vida de dos sanadores y del Auror que se encontraba custodiando al susodicho criminal._

_Así mismo le informo de que, cerca de las 17:00 h. Hora loca, se han personado en el domicilio del Ministro de Magia y creemos que lo han retenido junto a su familia._

_Me disgusta muchísimo no poder ofrecerle más información al respecto, por el momento, ya que tres de los Aurores encargados de su seguridad han sido asesinados y el cuarto de ellos, está muy grave en San Mungo._

_A la espera de su pronta llegada al Ministerio, se despide;_

_Harry James Potter, Jefe de Aurores."_

-No, no puede ser cierto... Draco, dime que... -balbuceó Hermione, mientras se volvía a Draco que seguía atónito en el sofá-.

-No... entiendo qué está pasando, Hermione -contestó Draco en voz baja-. ¿Porqué me envían a mí esta carta?

Hermione se agachó junto a Draco separándole las manos de la cara para que la mirase. El gesto pálido y asustado de su marido, hizo que se despertara en ella el pánico.

-Draco, escúchame -le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y de que no se le notase el pánico-. Tienes que subir a cambiarte y salir lo antes posible hacia el Ministerio. Ve a hablar con Harry antes de que la gente se de cuenta de que algo pasa y se forme el caos.

Draco la miró ceñudo y asustado. No entendía nada y ella lo mandaba de nuevo al Ministerio. No quería ir, él no era la persona a la cual debían acudir en una situación así.

-Cariño, muévete, por favor -le pidió Hermione tirando de la mano de Draco que se levantó por pura inercia, no porque quisiera-. Todo saldrá bien, Draco, ya lo verás. Ahora, apúrate.

Draco no dijo nada. Salió del salón como anestesiado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y una angustia que jamás había sentido, se apoderó de él.

Mientras se vestía, Draco no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba tan confuso que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿No le habían dicho que Huff actúo solo? ¿Cómo era posible que ahora tuviera secuaces, y que uno de ellos fuera un Auror? ¿Cómo se le había pasado a Harry aquel detalle? Pero lo que más rondaba por los pensamientos de Draco era una cosa en especial; ¿Porqué le mandaban a él aquella carta, claramente oficial, si solo era un ayudante? Era algo que no se explicaba.

Cuando bajó de nuevo al salón vio a toda su familia sentada en los sofás, tan confundida como él y hablando sobre el tema. Solo pararon cuando lo vieron entrar.

-Bueno, pues... supongo que me voy... -dijo Draco no muy convencido, mientras cogía el maletín que le entregaba Angust-. No... no sé cuando volveré, así que... ya os llamaré.

-Vale, cielo. No te preocupes -le dijo Hermione, abrazándole y dándole un beso-. Te esperamos.

-Si, vale. Hasta luego, familia -se despidió entrando en la chimenea. Cogió los polvos flu y dijo sonoramente-: Ministerio de Magia.

Pocos minutos después Draco apareció en una de las chimeneas del Atrio del Ministerio. Salió y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

En su trayecto, pudo comprobar como ya no quedaba casi nadie en el Ministerio, pues a las cinco salía casi todo el mundo, y eso le supuso en parte, un gran alivio pues así no tendría que detenerse a hablar con nadie sobre lo que le pasó y cómo se encuentraba y esas cosas que tanto le molestaban en los últimos tiempos. Pero por otra parte se quedó algo mosqueado pues las personas que aún quedaban, no parecía que supieran nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Aún más confundido que antes, Draco se dirigió directamente al departamento de Aurores.

-¿Se puede? -preguntó Draco cuando llegó a la oficina de Aurores. Todos estaban hablando muy agitadamente, y parecían nerviosos, aunque no alzaban la voz ni cundía el pánico.

-¡Draco, por fin! -exclamó Ron cuando lo vio en la puerta-. Pasa, pasa. Harry te está esperando. Ven.

Draco siguió a Ron hasta el despacho de Harry, saludando a todo el que le saludaba con sendas reverencias. Se sintió incómodo con aquello pues hacía demasiado que había dejado de gustarle que todo el mundo se rindiera a sus pies.

-Harry, Draco ha llegado -anunció Ron cuando llegaron al despacho de Harry, al fondo de la sala.

-Pasad -dijo secamente Harry mientras colgaba con un fuerte golpe el teléfono-. ¡Malditos inútiles, ineptos...! los despediré a todos en cuanto los nuevos estén listos -murmuraba furioso, para sí mismo.

Draco y Ron se miraron ahogando una risa nerviosa. Les hizo gracia verlo murmurar aquello.

-Ron, cierra la puerta, por favor y siéntate -le dijo Harry a Ron cambiando el tono a uno más amable, aunque se le notaba la tensión-. Draco, me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido. Toma asiento, por favor -le dijo indicándole que se sentara en una de las sillas.

Draco y Ron se sentaron en las sillas delanteras de la mesa de Harry, mientras él hacía lo mismo en la suya.

-Bueno, Potter. ¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto, por favor? -preguntó ansioso Draco.

-Como te dije en la carta, David Huff se ha escapado de San Mungo esta tarde, con la ayuda de cuatro secuaces, según testigos de San Mungo. Uno de ellos, era un Auror, ¡maldito traidor! ¡Cuando lo coja...! -refunfuñó furioso Harry, cuando recordó ese detalle-. En fin, que se escapó y, según parece, se dirigieron a casa del Ministro, donde creemos, le tienen retenido a él y a su familia. Estoy a la espera de que lleguen los Aurores que envié o me llamen, para saber más detalles.

-Vale, pero ¿se puede saber porqué me enviaste a mí la carta? -preguntó confundido Draco- ¿O porqué ahora resulta que ese maldito tiene secuaces? Mira, Harry, estoy muy confuso, ¿de acuerdo? no... no entiendo nada de esto.

-¿Cómo qué...? -Harry dejó la frase incompleta y Ron y él se miraron atónitos por las palabras de Draco-. Draco, ¿sabes el cargo que tienes aquí? -preguntó finalmente Harry inclinándose en el escritorio.

-Pues sí. Soy ayudante del Ministro -contestó Draco rápidamente.

No entendía porqué le preguntaba aquello Harry. Él sabía de sobra el puesto que ocupaba. O eso creía pues le entraron dudas tras la pregunta de Harry.

-No, Draco. Eres su ayudante personal. Eres el segundo al mando después del Ministro... como un vicepresidente de una empresa, si lo entiendes mejor así. ¿Porqué crees que puedes aprobar leyes, o acudir a las reuniones del Wizengamot en su nombre, por ejemplo? Draco, en este momento, y hasta que el Ministro vuelva, eres a todos los efectos, el Ministro de Magia en funciones.

Draco soltó una risotada, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Lo que acababa de decirle Harry, sencillamente, no era posible.

-Pero, ¿qué dices, Potter? Esa tarea la desempeña el Jefe del Wizengamot -dijo entre risas e incrédulo-... ¿Ó no? -añadió con la boca un poco seca, al ver la mirada que se lanzaron Harry y Ron.

-No, Draco. Ese papel te pertenece a ti, no al jefe del Wizengamot. ¿Pero qué te pasa? -contestó Ron con impaciencia-. ¿Es que no lo sabías cuando aceptaste el cargo? ¿No sabías qué en caso de que algo le suceda al Ministro tú serás Ministro hasta que se elija uno nuevo, o se solucione la situación, como en este caso?

-No. No lo sabía -contestó sin aliento Draco, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla-. Yo... yo no pensé que fuera un cargo tan alto... creí que simplemente era su ayudante... que en una situación así o similar, el puesto de Ministro en funciones lo ocuparía el Jefe del Wizengamot... o cualquier otro. Pero no pensé que ese otro sería yo -confesó a regañadientes Draco.

-Pues si, amigo, ese otro eres tú. Así que, como deducirás, mi carta está bien enviada -dijo Harry con tranquilidad-. Mira, sé que te ha pillado de sorpresa, que no estabas preparado para algo así, y menos nada más salir del hospital, pero estamos en un momento crítico. Varios sanadores y Aurores han muerto y no sabemos nada del Ministro, no podremos acallar los echos durante mucho más tiempo, así que es mejor que trates de asumirlo lo antes posible, porque te necesitamos. Necesitamos trabajar conjuntamente contigo para resolver esto cuanto antes, Draco. Y, créeme, siento tener que ser tan brusco.

Draco cerró los ojos y cogió aire fuertemente, intentando asimilar todo lo que Harry le acababa de contar, y segundos después los abrió y armándose de un valor, que no sentía en esos momentos, dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo:

-Está bien. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, Potter, pero deja que vea si mi secretario sigue aquí, le necesitaremos- pidió Draco intentando ganar algo más de tiempo, para asimilar todo.

-No está. Se fue poco después del Ministro, yo le vi -informó Ron, hundiendo a Draco en la angustia-. Pero la secretaria del Ministro sigue aquí. Tenía que terminar un papeleo. Se lo oí decir a una Auror amiga suya -añadió Ron, cuando Draco y Harry le miraron suspicazmente.

-Vale. Pues, deja que la llame -le pidió Draco a Harry acercándose al teléfono-. Juliet, soy Draco Malfoy -anunció cuando la secretaria descolgó el teléfono-. Escucha, no te puedo decir nada aún, pero no te vayas a casa hasta que yo te lo diga, por favor -dijo Draco de forma seria.

-Pero, señor, ya casi he terminado y... -protestó la secretaria al otro lado de la línea telefónica, aunque Draco no la dejó terminar.

-Sé que querrás irte a casa, pero siento mucho que no vaya a ser así, de momento -la interrumpió con tono autoritario Draco. Esa muchacha le sacaba de quicio y la tensión que tenía en esos momentos no le ayudaba en nada a mantener la calma con ella-. Te lo explicaré cuando te vuelva a llamar. Estoy en la oficina de Aurores, ha pasado algo, pero no te puedo decir nada en estos momentos, te lo repito -añadió molesto cuando la chica intentó preguntar-. Por favor, no hables con nadie de esta llamada y estate preparada para cuando te vuelva a llamar, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-si, señor -contestó asustada la secretaria del Ministro.

-Bien, hasta ahora -se despidió Draco antes de colgar y volver a dirigirse a Harry-. Vale, Harry, explicame todo lo que sepas con detalle y de forma pausada, que yo me entere bien.

-Muy bien -contestó Harry más calmado por la nueva actitud de Draco-. Aunque no sabemos mucho aún, como ya te he dicho. Bien, como ya he dicho, se escapó de San Mungo junto a su secuaces y se dirigió a casa del Ministro. Cuando investigamos los ataques en los que saliste herido, llegamos a la conclusión de que actuaba solo, porque el Auror que estaba hoy con él, se encargó personalmente de hacernos creer que así era, sin embargo, nunca llegamos a creernos del todo que eso fuera así. Aunque no lo expresásemos. Seguimos investigando y Ron me comentó hace unos días, sus sospechas a cerca de este Auror, Reginal McCaffee, por lo que nos pusimos a investigarle. No encontramos gran cosa, pero como aún era pronto, no nos pusimos nerviosos, no nos imaginamos que esto pudiera pasar. Y, te lo aseguro, me responsabilizo totalmente de ello y asumiré las consecuencias, sean cuales sean. Si tengo que dimitir, dimitiré.

-¡No digas estupideces, Potter! -le espetó Draco-. No es tu culpa, tu estabas haciendo tu trabajo. Además, si ese tío es Auror, sabe como ocultar pruebas que lo impliquen o que dejen al descubierto sus planes, ¿no?

-Si. Pero eso no me excusa -admitió Harry molesto consigo mismo-. Bueno, el caso es que, cuando llegaron a San Mungo, inexplicablemente para los sanadores, Huff se levantó, atacaron a los sanadores que estaban allí, dos en concreto, e hirieron a una enfermera. Lo siguiente que sabemos, es que esperaron al Ministro en su casa, mataron a tres de los cuatro Aurores que lo protegían sin que pudieran hacer nada, e hirieron al cuarto, que volvió aquí para informarnos antes de desmayarse. Ahora está en San Mungo, bastante gave. Le hemos dicho a todos con los que hemos hablado que no digan nada, ni que hablen con nadie de estos sucesos. Pero como te decía antes, no podremos callarlo mucho más.

-Está bien. Gracias, Harry. Trata de ponerte en contacto con tus Aurores, que te digan algo. Mientras, yo iré a mi despacho y prepararé un comunicado para el Wizengamot y otro para la prensa. Cuando tengas algo más, por favor, ven a verme. No hace falta que llames a la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Draco intentando ordenar su mente y ponerla bajo control, antes de intentar controlar la situación.

-Por supuesto -contestó Harry, echando mano del teléfono.

-Ron, por favor, acompañame -le pidió a Ron, levantándose-. Coge a algún Auror más y ven conmigo. No quiero correr riesgos. Hermione me mataría si llega a pasarme algo -añadió entre risas nerviosas.

-Claro. Vamos -dijo Ron, riendo.

-Draco -la voz de Harry le detuvo justo cuando había salido del despacho-. Lo harás muy bien y saldremos de esta -le aseguró Harry infundiéndole ánimo.

-Gracias, eso espero -contestó Draco.


	13. Afrontando la crisis

**AFRONTANDO LA CRISIS**

-Juliet, por favor, acompáñenos -dijo Draco cuando entró en el enorme recibidor y mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

La secretaria y los tres Aurores acompañaron a Draco. Ron y Juliet entraron con él y los otros dos hombres se quedaron en la puerta por orden de Ron.

-Juliet, siéntate por favor -pidió Draco intentando mantener la calma.

La secretaria se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras que en la otra se sentó Ron.

-Juliet, como te dije por teléfono, ha ocurrido algo -explicó Draco de forma pausada-. Esta tarde, David Huff, el hombre que nos atacó, en compañía de otros hombres, han retenido al Ministro. O por lo menos, eso creemos. Estamos a espensas de que los Aurores que ha enviado el señor Potter a casa del Ministro, nos digan algo.

-¿Que han...? ¿Pero porqué? -exclamó la secretaria del Ministro horrorizada y tapándose la boca con las manos.

-No lo sabemos aún, Juliet, pero intenta mantener la calma -la dijo Draco en tono tranquilizador-, te necesito. Tenemos que preparar varias circulares y preparar una rueda de prensa. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Si, señor. Por supuesto -afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos la secretaria.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra -dijo Draco.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron preparando las circulares y los comunicados tanto para los miembros del Ministerio y el Wizengamot, como para la prensa, todos ellos muy cuidados y repasados varias veces.

-Muy bien, Juliet. Mándelos , convoque a los miembros del Wizengamot para dentro de una hora, y avise a la jefa de prensa. Que venga inmediatamente. Gracias Juliet -ordenó Draco amablemente.

-Si, señor. Enseguida -dijo la secretaria antes de levantarse y salir del despacho.

-Ron, por favor, ¿podrías ir a ver si ya tiene algo Harry? -pidió algo impaciente Draco.

-Claro. Pero no te pongas nervioso, si tuviera algo, ya habría venido a decírnoslo -le aseguró Ron.

Draco se sentía mareado. La tensión que estaba acumulando y el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener el pánico que le invadía, estaban pudiendo con él. Sentía que no estaba preparado para aquello.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su casa.

-Casa de los Malfoy -contestó una voz chillona y cantarina que Draco reconoció al instante.

-Pinky, soy yo. ¿Está Hermione por ahí? -dijo con la voz apagada y cansina.

-¡Señor, qué bien que llamó! Sí, está en el salón. Un segundo -dijo muy excitada la elfina.

-Gracias, Pinky -dijo Draco.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? -escuchó Draco que le preguntaba Hermione, un tanto angustiada, segundos después.

-Hola, cariño. Estoy bien, aunque... -no sabía como explicarlo- Bueno, han... retenido al Ministro, o eso creemos -explicó finalmente de forma muy rápida.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó horrorizada Hermione -Pero... no puede ser, ¿cómo... porqué?

-No lo sabemos aún. Estamos intentando averiguar más. Pero te llamaba por otro motivo -Draco tragó saliva. "Ahí va", pensó algo nervioso antes de volver a hablar-. Hermione, soy el Ministro en funciones, hasta que esto se resuelva. No sé cuándo iré a casa, pero te mantendré informada -lo soltó todo muy deprisa. Le sonaba raro hasta a él, aquello de "Ministro", aunque solo fuera temporalmente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione en un susurro. Sonaba sorprendida o consternada, Draco no supo descifrar aquél tono-. Vale, está bien. Pero no te pongas nervioso, mi amor, lo harás estupendamente, y... cuídate. Si te ocurre algo yo...

-No te preocupes, cielo. No me pasará nada. Tengo que dejarte, la jefa de prensa llegará pronto.

-¿Jefa de prensa?

-Sí, voy a dar una rueda de prensa para informar de todo este lío -explicó Draco-. Aunque todavía no sé cuándo será... necesito tener más información de la que tengo ahora, para poder enfrentarme a ellos... son unos buitres cuando se lo proponen... -se quejó Draco, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Vale, cariño. Pues ve a trabajar, te espero. Te quiero -se despidió Hermione enviándole un beso.

-Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego -se despidió Draco.

No había terminado de colgar, cuando Harry y Ron irrumpieron en el despacho.

-Tenemos noticias -anunció Harry con el gesto más aliviado-. Y creo que son buenas.

-¿No me digas? -exclamó esperanzado Draco.

-Sí. He hablado con uno de los Aurores que envié y me ha dicho que han visto actividad en casa del Ministro y han oído voces, por lo que creen que no hay bajas.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie. Aquella noticia había echo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Era como un rayo de esperanza en medio de aquel caos.

-Digamos que en un setenta por ciento -contestó Harry-. Voy a preparar un equipo de Aurores para intentar solventar esta situación cuanto antes, si te parece bien.

-Claro que me parece bien -contestó Draco bufando aliviado. En aquel momento confiaba más en Harry que en él mismo-. Te acompaño.

-Está bien.

Cuando salieron del despacho se encontraron con la jefa de prensa.

-Señor Malfoy, ella es Jennifer, la jefa de prensa -le informó Juliet.

-Encantado, Jennifer. Por favor, espéreme en mi despacho, no tardaré mucho en regresar. Voy a la oficina de Aurores -dijo Draco, estrechando la mano de la bruja.

-Por supuesto, señor. Aquí le espero -contestó ella amablemente.

Al llegar a la oficina de Aurores, todos se quedaron en silencio, al ver a Draco entrar junto a Harry.

-Bien, señoras y señores -dijo en voz alta Harry-. Quiero que todos me presten atención.

Draco se quedó admirado al ver el respeto que los Aurores le tenían a Harry, ya fueran jóvenes o veteranos. Y eso sin contar con la autoridad y la serenidad que parecía tener Harry en aquellos momentos.

-Todos conocen la situación en la que nos encontramos, no hace falta que me repita, así que iré al grano -dijo en voz alta Harry, cuando los Aurores se reunieron en torno a ellos-. Tengo noticias de Smith. Al parecer, el Ministro está retenido en su casa junto a su familia, como nos temíamos. Necesito a quince o veinte voluntarios, pues los asaltantes son peligrosos. ¿Algún voluntario para acompañarnos en esta misión? -preguntó Harry autoritario y serio.

Como treinta manos se levantaron al instante. Era evidente que todos querían servir al lado de Harry.

-Bien. Weasley se encargará de formar los grupos y repartir las tareas. Pero antes, me gustaría deciros algo más. El señor Malfoy, Ministro en funciones, tiene algo que decirles -dijo Harry empujando sutilmente a Draco por la espalda, para que éste se adelantase un poco.

Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de dirigirse a los Aurores.

-Señoras y señores, sé que son momentos difíciles, pero también sé que son grandes profesionales, todos y cada uno de ustedes. Así que quiero que sepan, que tienen mi apoyo y toda la ayuda que necesiten. Espero que den todo de ustedes mismos y podamos resolver esta situación cuánto antes. Muchas gracias -terminó Draco algo nervioso.

-Bien, señores, todos a trabajar. En cuanto los grupos estén formados, nos pondremos en marcha -anunció Harry.

-¡Uff! -resopló Draco cuando entró en el despacho de Harry y estuvieron solos-. No sé ni que he dicho. Creo que parecía idiota.

-¿Pero qué dices, Draco? Has estado muy bien, para ser la primera vez que haces esto -lo animó Harry sonriente.

-Vale. Bien, cuéntame, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? -preguntó Draco haciendo un gesto de incomodidad. Le agradecía su amabilidad, pero no creía que lo hubiera echo bien.

-Bueno, un plan básico -explicó Harry con toda la normalidad y tranquilidad del mundo-: rodear la casa, asaltarla, atrapar a los captores y rescatar al Ministro y su familia, sin causar bajas.

Draco se quedó perplejo. Incluso se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca entre abierta cuando la tuvo que cerrar para tragar saliva.

-Y... ¿Y ya está? ¿Entrar en la casa, capturarlos a todos y salvar al Ministro y su familia? -preguntó Draco un tanto atolondrado, y con imágenes de películas muggles sobre policías que se enfrentan a secuestros y que llevan negociadores, se tiran horas tratando con los criminales y finalmente rescatan a los rehenes en medio de un montón de explosiones, gritos y muertos.

-Pues claro, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? -preguntó Harry confundido y extrañado.

-No... nada. Es solo que, bueno, pensé que no sería tan... sencillo -medio confesó Draco, un tanto nervioso. No quería decirle a Harry lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Le tomaría por idiota si lo hacía.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que sea sencillo -aclaró Harry sonriendo-. Tu me has preguntado que plan tengo y yo te lo he contado. Llevarlo a la práctica será algo más complicado, pero aún así tengo esperanzas de que no nos lleve demasiado tiempo.

-Mmm. Entiendo -murmuró Draco.

-Harry, estamos listos -anunció Ron apareciendo por la puerta.

-Muy bien. Voy enseguida -contestó Harry poniéndose en pie al tiempo que Draco lo imitaba.

-Bien, yo voy a preparar la rueda de prensa a mi despacho. Manténme informado de la situación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto -contestó Harry mientras salían del despacho-. Espero que resolvamos esta situación cuanto antes.

-Yo también... No sabes cuanto -afirmó Draco-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Eso espero.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Draco, mientras esperaba noticias de Harry.

Todo lo relacionado con la prensa estaba preparado, así como la reunión con el Wizengamot la cual acababa de terminar de revisar junto a Juliet. Faltaban quince minutos para reunirse con el Wizengamot y aún no tenía noticias de Harry, que hacía ya casi una hora que había salido con sus Aurores hacia el lugar de los echos.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Debería haberse encaminado hacia la sala donde se reuniría con los miembros del Wizengamot, pero lo había pospuesto lo más posible, con la esperanza de tener algo más para informar a los miembros de consejo. Sin embargo, se acercaba la hora de reunirse con el consejo al completo y no tenía mucho que explicarles.

Soltó un bufido de frustración y después llamó a la secretaria.

-Juliet, por favor, ¿puedes venir?

-Si, señor. Enseguida -contestó la secretaria al otro lado de la línea.

Mientras su secretaria llegaba, Draco cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse un poco, haciendo varias inspiraciones profundas.

-Aquí estoy, señor -anunció la chica sentándose en una silla.

-¿Tenemos todo listo para la reunión con el Wizengamot? -preguntó por enésima vez a la muchacha.

-Sí, señor. Está todo listo -contestó con paciencia Juliet-. Pero deberíamos irnos ya, señor, faltan cinco minutos para la reunión.

-Si, vamos -aceptó Draco soltando un suspiro-. Aunque no sé como se tomarán que a penas sepa nada... -murmuró nervioso.

-Tranquilo, señor Ministro, lo hará bien -lo animó la chica, aunque lo de Ministro le incomodó un poco. No terminaba de sonarle nada bien, aquello.

Mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba el traje frente al espejo, Draco no paraba de imaginarse la humillación que sentiría en breve. Los miembros del Wizengamot se indignarían con él por haberles echo ir hasta allí sin tener más noticias que las que les había proporcionado mediante carta.

No pudo evitar sentir cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione estuviera allí.

Una vez quedó satisfecho con su imagen, se volvió hacia Juliet y se encaminó junto a ella, hacia la sala de reuniones. Pero cuando se disponían a salir del despacho, el móvil de Draco sonó.

"Qué sea Potter, señor, que sea él y que me tenga buenas noticias". Pensaba con desesperación mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Potter, ¿qué tienes para mí? -contestó con alivio al ver el número y el nombre de Harry en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Pues tengo noticias -dijo Harry en un tono que Draco no supo descifrar-. Aunque te aviso que algunas no te van a gustar demasiado.

-Espera un momento Harry -dijo con aprensión Draco y se dirigió a Juliet-. Juliet, por favor, ve y diles a los miembros del Wizengamot que me retrasaré un poco. Pídeles, por favor, que tengan paciencia y que me esperen. El Jefe de Aurores tiene noticias nuevas.

-Si, señor, de inmediato -contestó Juliet saliendo disparada del despacho un poco abrumada, por la aprensión en la voz de Draco y por el tono tan pálido que había adquirido su rostro.

-Bien, Harry, dime qué tienes -le urgió Draco a Harry algo nervioso y angustiado.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por las buenas o las malas noticias? -preguntó Harry con un tono burlón que le puso de los nervios a Draco.

-¡Potter, por favor! ¡No me vengas con jueguecitos ahora, no estoy de humor! -gruñó Draco-. ¡Qué más da! Dame las malas primero, si tengo que lamentar algo mejor que sea cuanto antes -añadió rápidamente, cambiando el tono y sentándose en la silla de Charles.

No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Si había noticias buenas y noticias malas, noticias que no le iban a gustar demasiado, estaba seguro de que se referían al Ministro por lo que sería mejor que estuviera sentado cuando la trágica noticia llegara a sus oídos.

Un terrible y helado escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndole estremecer.


	14. El fin de la crisis

**EL FIN DE LA CRISIS**

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

Eran las once de la noche y Draco no había vuelto a llamar ni había llegado todavía a casa. La televisión estaba encendida sin que nadie le prestara atención, solo esperando el momento en que Draco compareciera en rueda de prensa con noticias.

-Pinky, Angust, podéis iros a dormir, si lo deseáis. Estáis cansados -les dijo Hermione de manera dulce, a los pequeños elfos que estaban dando cabezadas en el sofá donde estaban sentados.

-No se preocupe, ama Hermione -repuso el pequeño elfo-. Queremos ver al amo Draco. Saber si todo ha ido bien.

-Como queráis -concedió Hermione emocionada-. Pero tumbaros en el sillón y dormir un poco. Cuando salga Draco os avisaré.

-Si, ama, gracias -dijeron los dos elfos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en salir? Debía haber salido a las ocho y ya son las once -comentó angustiada Hermione, a los padres de Draco que estaban sentados junto a ella.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Seguro que hay buenos motivos para que se haya retrasado -intentó tranquilizarla Lucius.

-Hum. Mirad, un avance informativo -exclamó la señora Malfoy.

-Buenas noches de nuevo. Como les habíamos informado anteriormente, el Ministro en funciones, Draco Malfoy, comparecerá en unos instantes en la Sala de Prensa del Ministerio, para ofrecer información acerca de la noticia que ha acontecido esta tarde; el supuesto secuestro del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt y su familia -informó el periodista que había estado dando las noticias durante toda la tarde-. En su comparecencia ante los medios, también explicará el motivo por el cual ha pospuesto su comparecencia tanto tiempo. Conectamos con Alice Miller, desde el Ministerio de Magia.

-Buenas noches, Phill. Nos encontramos en el Ministerio de Magia donde en breves instantes el Ministro en funciones, Draco Malfoy, comparecerá para dar más información a cerca de la noticia que venimos dando durante toda la tarde... -añadió la reportera cuando el periodista le dio paso y siguió repitiendo todo lo que el el periodista ya había contado, algo que empezaba a aburrir a Hermione que estaba deseosa de saber qué ocurría-... Parece que el Ministro en funciones sale ya, así que veamos qué nos dice -anunció de pronto la reportera, interrumpiéndose de golpe.

Los tres Malfoys, se incorporaron en el sillón y subieron un poco el volumen de la televisión, mientras Narcisa despertaba despacio a los dos elfos domésticos.

Los nervios se hicieron más presentes aún entre toda la familia cuando Draco apareció en la sala acompañado por el Jefe del Wizengamot y Harry, los cuales se situaron detrás de Draco a ambos lados de éste, cuando llegó al atril.

-Damas y caballeros. Me gustaría comenzar ofreciéndoles mis disculpas por el retraso de esta comparecencia, pero los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar recientemente me han obligado a ello -comenzó Draco, muy serio, pero con un gesto en el rostro que a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido y que la tranquilizó bastante-. Bien, como todos sabrán ya, esta tarde el causante de los ataques que tuvieron lugar hace más de un mes aquí mismo, en el Ministerio, el señor David Huff, se ha escapado del hospital San Mungo tras matar a varios médicos y herir a varias enfermeras, las cuales se encuentran fuera de peligro, ayudado por cuatro seguidores suyos entre los que se encontraba un Auror. Tras escapar de San Mungo, fueron a la residencia del Ministro de Magia donde, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, mataron a tres de los cuatro Aurores que lo escoltaban e hiriendo al cuarto de ellos, el cual se encuentra herido de gravedad en San Mungo, y retuvieron al Ministro y su familia dentro de su propia residencia -explicó Draco de forma pausada y serena, haciendo un pequeño inciso para tomar aire antes de seguir-. Afortunadamente, y gracias al gran trabajo del departamento de Aurores encabezado por el señor Harry Potter, esta tarde a las 18:45h., los asaltantes del Ministro han sido capturados y el Ministro y su familia liberados sin que hayamos tenido que lamentar bajas en ningún bando -anunció Draco con el rostro impertérrito y totalmente relajado, levantando aplausos y vítores en los miembros de la prensa que allí se encontraban.

Hermione, los padres de Draco y los elfos, también exclamaron frases de alivio y alegría, ante aquella maravillosa noticia.

-Los detalles de esta magnífica actuación del departamento de Aurores, se los dará el Jefe del Departamento, en unos minutos -continuó Draco, sin poder contener una sutil y breve sonrisa ante aquella reacción, al igual que les pasó a Harry y al Jefe del Wizengamot-. No obstante, tengo que anunciarles que el Ministro y su familia se encuentran en buen estado de salud, aunque tendrán que pasar algún tiempo en San Mungo, pues sufrieron varias maldiciones de tortura. Todavía no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán en salir, pero tanto la dirección de San Mungo como nosotros, les mantendremos informados al respecto, tanto de su estado de salud, como del momento en que les den el alta -explicó Draco tras hacer un gesto con las manos, para que los periodistas se calmaran mientras terminaba-. Éstas noticias son las que me han obligado a retrasar esta comparecencia dado que me llegaron justo cinco minutos antes de reunirme con los miembros del Wizengamot, a los cuales les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comprensión pues también tuve que retrasar nuestra reunión. De momento, esto es todo. Cedo la palabra al señor Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, el cual podrá ofrecerles más detalles sobre la operación en la que han sido liberados el Ministro y su familia. Muchas gracias.

El silencio reinó tanto en el salón de los Malfoy como en la Sala de Prensa del Ministerio, mientras Harry relataba todos los detalles de la operación, y después le llegó el turno del Jefe del Wizengamot, un mago alto y anciano, con larga barba blanca y un poco calvo.

-Damas y caballeros. Es un gran placer para todos los miembros del Wizengamot, anunciarles nuestra gran satisfacción con el trabajo realizado por el señor Draco Malfoy y el señor Harry Potter y todo su departamento de Aurores, en relación con esta tremenda crisis a la que nos enfrentábamos y que, para nuestra gran sorpresa, fue resuelta mucho antes de lo esperado en estos casos y cuyos resultados no han podido ser mejores. Por ello, en nombre de todos los miembros del Wizengamot, tengo el honor de anunciarles que, mientras dure la convalecencia de nuestro querido y admirado Ministro, el consejo ha decidido confiar oficialmente las funciones de Ministro al señor, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Muchas gracias a todos.

Draco, Harry y el Jefe del Wizengamot salieron de la sala y Hermione apagó la televisión, en cuanto conectaron de nuevo con el plató de las noticias. Nadie pudo decir nada al respecto debido a la gran sorpresa que se habían llevado, así que al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a la cama.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Draco llegó a casa. El salón estaba vacío por lo que subió derecho a su habitación. Agradeció profundamente que no estuvieran esperándole para felicitarle y abrazarle cuando llegara, por su nuevo cargo de Ministro, aunque éste fuera temporal. No se sentía merecedor de aquel puesto, ni del mérito que le habían otorgado pues para él solo tenían mérito Harry Potter y su gran equipo de Aurores. Lo único que había echo él, era presentarse lo más rápido posible en el Ministerio, dar luz verde a los planes de Harry, mandar unas cuantas circulares y preparar diversas reuniones y comparecencias. Eso no tenía ningún mérito para él.

-¡Estás despierta! -exclamó con gran alegría Draco cuando entró en la habitación y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama leyendo un libro. Sin duda era la única persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos.

-Pues claro, ¿es que pensabas que no lo estaría? -le preguntó recibiéndole entre sus brazos cuando Draco se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que... bueno, es muy tarde -intentó mentir Draco.

-Si, lo es. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y te acuestas? -sugirió Hermione-. Estarás cansado. Mañana hablamos.

Cada vez estaba más loco por Hermione. Era increíble como conseguía saber como se encontraba en cada momento o lo que necesitaba y eso era algo que cada vez agradecía más, pues en esos momentos no tenía ganas nada más que de descansar. Acababa de salir del hospital y ya había tenido que afrontar una crisis que podía haber desestabilizado el mundo mágico, una vez más, y eso sin contar con lo que se le avecinaba en los próximos días.

Estaba rendido cuando se acostó tras ducharse. Hermione seguía despierta y le abrió los brazos para que se recostara en ella.

-Buenas noches, señor Ministro. Le amo -le susurró al oído divertida, cuando Draco se abrazó a ella, lo que le provocó una sonrisa, aunque no contestó. Estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido enseguida.


	15. El cumpleaños de Draco

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DRACO**

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó temprano.

-Buenos días -lo saludó Hermione en voz baja y de forma cariñosa.

-Buenos días, preciosa -contestó Draco acercándose a ella para besarla y abrazarla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo para contarme que pasó? -preguntó ella enroscando sus brazos al cuello de Draco.

-Pues parece ser que David Huff y sus compinches, le habían presentado al Ministro un proyecto sobre algo relacionado con una nueva ley o algo así, todavía no tengo muchos datos hasta que hable con Harry hoy, el caso es que el Ministro parece ser que lo rechazó y ellos no se lo tomaron bien -explicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hum, ¿se han vuelto locos solo por que les rechazó una propuesta? -preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Eso parece. Aunque todavía no sé si hay algo más. Como te digo, hasta que no hable con Harry no sé mucho más. Él es el que se encarga de los interrogatorios.

Hermione se quedó mirándole sonriente y con cara de orgullo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco haciéndose el tonto. Sabía perfectamente el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de Hermione.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, señor Malfoy -dijo en voz baja y con evidente emoción en el tono.

-Bueno, creo que no eres la única -dijo Draco sonriendo pero algo molesto-. Aunque, sinceramente, no veo porqué. Simplemente me dediqué a dar luz verde a Harry con su plan, a informar a quién debía y a preparar una comparecencia ante los medios... no veo que mérito pueda tener eso -dijo con pesar.

Draco soltó todo lo que tenía guardado dentro y se enfadó un poco al ver que Hermione sonreía y lo miraba como se mira a un niño cuando no entiende algo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó molesto.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta, mi amor? -dijo de forma tierna Hermione cogiendo entre sus manos la cara de su marido-. Normalmente, las personas poderosas, sobre todo los políticos, quieren controlarlo todo ellos mismos, en especial en ocasiones similares a estas. Les resulta tremendamente difícil delegar parte de la responsabilidad en otras personas, quieren manejar todo a su manera sin pensar que, quizá, su manera de hacer las cosas no es la correcta -explicó Hermione con suavidad mientras Draco la miraba sorprendido-. Sin embargo, tú hiciste lo que otros no hubieran echo; dejaste que Harry se ocupara del secuestro a su manera, mientras que tú te dedicabas a informar a quién debías y a prepararte para enfrentarte a la comunidad mágica, mediante una comparecencia, explicando en ella los detalles de la situación. Además, supiste tratar muy bien con la prensa, a pesar de que pospusiste tu aparición ante los medios, disculpándote por ello y ofreciendo las mejores noticias que podías ofrecer, haciendo que se levantaran para aplaudir eufóricos en lugar de que se te echaran encima.

Draco miró a Hermione intentando entender por dónde iba, aunque no lo consiguió. Todavía se sentía abrumado por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes, Draco? -preguntó Hermione sonriendo-. Lo que tú hiciste ayer tiene tanto o más mérito que lo que hizo Harry, Draco. Supiste actuar de la forma más inteligente. Dejaste hacer su trabajo a quién sabía lo que había que hacer y cómo había que hacerlo, y tú te dedicaste a hacer lo que debías hacer y como debías hacerlo. Otro en tu lugar no habría echo eso, habría querido ocuparse de todo y que todos hicieran lo que él quisiera y de la manera que quisiera. No hay mucha gente que tenga el valor de hacer lo que hiciste tú, Draco. Por eso el Ministro es tan querido, por eso te escogió como su ayudante, sabía que podrías afrontar cualquier cosa de la mejor manera posible, y por eso, los miembros del Wizengamot están tan admirados y complacidos contigo, que han decidido dejarte al cargo, hasta que Kingsley vuelva -explicó Hermione, suspirando con paciencia.

-Hum. Visto así... -concedió Draco comenzando a comprender un poco el asunto, pero no muy convencido aún de que eso fuera cierto.

-Bueno, señor Ministro, a levantarse. ¿No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día al cargo, verdad? -dijo Hermione dándole una palmadita en la espalda e incorporándose para levantarse ella también.

-No, claro que no -contestó riendo entre dientes. Todavía le sonaba raro aquello de Ministro.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar, Draco sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. Le ponía nervioso enfrentarse a sus padres en aquel momento, y no sabía porqué, así que cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de entrar.

-¡Papi! -gritó emocionada Cissy en cuanto lo vio entrar en la cocina y alzó los brazos para que la cogiera.

-¡Hola mi vida! -dijo Draco cogiendo a la niña en brazos y besándola en las mejillas-. ¿Ya ha desayunado mi cosita bonita?

-Si, papi. Me lo he comido todo -dijo Cissy muy orgullosa de sí misma señalando el bol que había sobre la silla alta.

-Hum. Así me gusta, cariño mio -dijo Draco abrazando a su hija y sentándola después, de nuevo en la silla-. Quédate aquí, que papá tiene que desayunar.

No había echo nada más que dejar a la pequeña en su silla cuando fue fuertemente abrazado por su madre.

-¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti, hijo mio! -le dijo al oído mientras lo cubría de besos-. Has echo un gran trabajo.

-Gracias mamá -dijo Draco un poco abrumado, mientras su madre se separaba de él, claramente emocionada.

-Hijo, no esperaba menos de ti. Estoy profundamente orgulloso y emocionado por tu trabajo -le dijo su padre antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza a Draco tras las palabras de su padre, fue que estaba orgulloso por que su hijo había llegado lo más alto posible, aunque fuera de forma temporal, pero el tono de voz que empleó y el echo de que no agregara nada más, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Supo que no había segundas intenciones tras sus palabras, estaba orgulloso de él y no del cargo que ocupaba. Eso le hizo sentir bien.

Aquél día paso tranquilo, sin mucho ajetreo y sin noticias nuevas sobre el caso, por parte de Harry.

Sin embargo, el día de su cumpleaños, a pesar de ser tranquilo, llegaron las primeras novedades del caso y Draco tuvo que volver a salir ante los medios.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Draco estaba deseoso de llegar a su casa y celebrar su cumpleaños junto a los suyos. Después de un mes inconsciente y dos días frenéticos, lo único que deseaba era un poco de tranquilidad junto a su familia, sobre todo tras las noticias que le había dado Harry aquél día, las cuales hacían que el final del caso estuviera cada vez más cerca.

-Hasta mañana Juliet, Charles -se despidió Draco de los dos secretarios, cuando salió de la oficina.

-Hasta mañana -contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos secretarios.

-Qué pase una buena noche con su familia y amigos -añadió Charles.

-Gracias. Buenas noches a vosotros también -se despidió Draco, saliendo de la oficina.

Al llegar a su casa, se dio un susto de muerte. Cuando salió de la chimenea, vio que las luces estaban todas apagadas y se percató de que parecía no haber nadie en casa.

-¡Me cago en...! -exclamó Draco frotándose la pantorrilla cuando chocó con la mesita del teléfono-. La tengo dicho a esta mujer que cambie la puñetera mesa de lado... -gruñía mientras se acercaba al interruptor de la luz. Estaba tan nervioso que no atinaba a encontrar su varita-. ¿Dónde se habrán metido todos, maldita sea?

-¡Felicidades, Draco! -el grito de un montón de gente detrás de él hizo que el corazón se le acelerase tanto que casi pudo sentirlo en su garganta.

-¡La madre que...! ¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Menudo susto me habéis dado! -gruñó Draco todavía asustado, mientras se volvía y veía como un montón de gente se acercaba a él sonriente, encabezados por Hermione que sostenía al pequeño Lucius en brazos.

-¿Sabes, cariño? Creo que voy a tener que lavarte esa lengua con jabón y estropajo -le dijo aguantando la risa a duras penas-. Aunque tengo que reconocer que has estado muy gracioso -añadió inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

-Sí, Malfoy has estado muy gracioso, sobre todo cuando has topado con la mesita -terció George Weasley secándose las lágrimas de la risa-. ¿Cómo era...? ¡Ah, sí! "Le tengo dicho a esta mujer que cambie la puñetera mesa de lado" -repitió haciendo una imitación casi perfecta de Draco y provocando la risa de los allí congregados.

-Si, sí, si. Muy gracioso Weasley. Pero yo no le veo la gracia... ven aquí mi chiquitina -refunfuñó mientras cogía a Cissy en brazos, después de devolver a los brazos de Hermione al pequeño Lucius-. Me habéis dado un susto de muerte. Cuando he visto las luces apagadas y no he escuchado ruidos, creí que había pasado algo. No ha tenido gracia, ¿sabéis?

-Pues a mí me ha parecido la monda, señor Ministro -se burló Blaise Zabini, mientras se acercaba a él sonriente, dejando perplejo a Draco. No se esperaba verlo allí-. Tenías que haberte visto la cara... te has quedado más paliducho de lo acostumbrado, amigo.

-Blaise... me alegro de verte -dijo Draco intercambiando una mirada con Hermione, que lo animó a saludarlo-. Hermione me dijo que os pasasteis a verme en varias ocasiones al hospital, os lo agradezco -añadió dirigiéndose a Pansy, y saludándola con dos besos-. ¿Pansy?

-Hola, Draco. Felicidades por tu nuevo puesto y por tu cumpleaños -lo saludó Pansy, con un tono de voz que Draco no supo como interpretar.

-Gracias, Pansy -contestó Draco gentilmente.

Cuándo el susto se le fue pasando, el mal humor que le había aparecido a raíz de éste, también remitió. Los Zabini, los Weasley, los Potter, e incluso Hagrid y sus secretarios, Charles y Juliet, estaban allí. Draco se sintió abrumado y agradecido porque todos estuvieran allí, aunque deseó que la fiesta hubiera quedado entre la familia, solos sus padres y los de Hermione, sus hijos, su mujer y quizá, Harry y Ginny a los que sentía como parte de su familia, después de casi dos años de estrecha relación con ellos. Aún así se sentía muy bien, y después de un rato de saludos y felicitaciones de todos los que habían ido a su casa, se disculpó y subió a cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómodo y recuperar algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi vida? -Draco se sobresaltó un poco cuando Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda y le habló mientras se ataba una de las deportivas.

-Si, estoy bien -contestó soltando el abrazo de Hermione y sentándola encima de sus piernas, abrazándola como si la acunara-. Solo que no me esperaba que la celebración de mi cumpleaños fuera tan concurrida -confesó suspirando antes de besar a Hermione.

-Bueno, no pudimos hacerte la fiesta de bienvenida que teníamos pensado hacerte cuando saliste del hospital, así que pensé que sería bonito celebrar las dos... tres cosas el mismo día y a lo grande -explicó Hermione ilusionada-. Todos aceptaron la invitación enseguida, cuando les dije lo que tenía pensado.

-Hum. Vale, tengo que admitir que me he emocionado un poquito... pero solo un poco -matizó Draco cuando vio que Hermione abría la boca para decir algo-. Pero, ¿los Zabini? -preguntó extrañado. No le hacía demasiada gracia volver a relacionarse con ninguno de los dos, y Hermione lo sabia.

-Bueno, nos escaqueamos de su invitación a cenar antes de que te atacaran, y bueno, han sido muy amables cuando has estado en el hospital... me sabía mal no invitarlos -explicó Hermione tímidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ya veo. Entonces está bien. Intentaré ser amable con ellos -dijo finalmente Draco sonriendo y haciendo que Hermione sonriera también, aliviada porque él no se había enfadado con ella-. Bueno, ¿bajamos? Nos estarán esperando.

-Claro. Vamos -concedió ella levantándose y cogiéndole de la mano.

La cena pasó tranquila entre risas, bromas y charlas sobre diferentes temas. Draco se había relajado bastante y hasta se sintió cómodo con la compañía de Zabini, con el que estaba hablando sobre su nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio. Al parecer, le encantaba y se alegraba de que el Ministro lo hubiera elegido para ese puesto. Según le contó, el trabajo de ayudante del Ministro le había estresado demasiado, no había llegado a sentirse a gusto en aquel puesto a pesar de haberlo desempeñado durante dos años. Y, también por lo que el mismo Zabini le dijo, se alegraba de que el Ministro le hubiera elegido a el, Draco, para ese puesto, y también le había expresado su admiración por el gran trabajo que realizó dos noches antes.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de abrir los regalos después de comer la tarta, a Draco volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón.

Un carraspeo y una tos nerviosa se escucharon detrás de ellos. El silencio se apoderó de la sala y todos se giraron hacia la pared.

-Siento muchísimo interrumpir su fiesta -dijo un señor bajito y regordete, vestido con un traje muy antiguo, que había aparecido en el retrato de los abuelos paternos de Draco, que había colgado en la pared-. Pero, señor Ministro, tengo un mensaje urgente para usted.

"Un mensaje urgente", pensó abatido Draco dado el tono de nerviosismo que se denotaba en la voz del hombrecillo, y por enésima vez en dos días, aquel escalofrío glacial que había sentido recorrer su columna vertebral, unas cuantas veces desde hacía dos días, hizo su reaparición, haciendo a Draco estremecerse.

La sensación de que algo malo había pasado lo invadió por completo y el presentimiento de que lo que fuera le afectaba directamente, se apoderó de su mente. Deseó que aquel presentimiento no se cumpliera y fuera fruto de los nervios que se habían vuelto a apoderar de él en los últimos minutos, al igual que ocurrió dos noches antes, cuando Harry lo llamó para darle la noticia del rescate del Ministro

Pero algo en la mirada y en la forma de retorcerse las manos que tenía el hombrecillo del cuadro le dijo que esta vez su instinto no le fallaba, lo que le hizo estremecerse una vez más.


End file.
